


Когда расцветут снега

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Прошло много лет после событий «Судьбы Шута». Благодаря Скиллу Фитц молод и полон сил, в то время как дорогие ему люди стареют и умирают. На похоронах Кеттрикен он увидел девушку-альбиноса, догадался, что она подобно Шуту является Белым Пророком, и вызнал у неё, где найти старого друга.</p><p>Примечания:</p><p>1. Падаль — белый морской змей, прибившийся к клубку Моолкина и погибший в сражении между Кеннитом и командой Совершенного. В этом фике Падаль выжил, построил кокон и превратился в дракона.</p><p>2. АУ относительно «Хроник Дождевых Чащоб» и некоторых событий «Корабля Судьбы». Написано до выхода «Убийцы Шута».</p><p>3. В названии и тексте использованы стихи Андрея Шилина.</p><p>Беты: Ariwenn, Aviendha (в эпизодах — Глинтвейн и Энни Уилкс).</p><p>Иллюстратор: Глинтвейн.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

С годами Фитцу всё чаще снился ночной зимний лес.

В свете звёзд поблёскивал снег, меж чёрных стволов сосен проглядывала хижина, которую он так давно сжёг. Фитц не чувствовал и не осознавал своего тела, оставался незримым наблюдателем.

Скрипнув, отворялась дверь, и на порог выходил Шут. Он не замечал наблюдателя, даже когда поднимал голову и едва не пересекался с ним взглядом. Пестрели роскошные одеяния джамелийца, кожа и волосы отливали золотом. Точно таким Шут предстал перед Фитцем много лет назад, когда приехал, чтобы увезти на поиски Дьютифула. Таким же он появлялся во снах.

Иногда он усаживался на крыльце с ножом и деревянным бруском в руках, и Фитц успевал проснуться раньше, чем он отрывался от работы. В других видениях думал о чём-то, рассеянно улыбался и подносил к губам стакан; Фитц знал, какой напиток он пьёт, и почти чувствовал поутру привкус абрикосового бренди на языке. Иногда из чащи прибегал Ночной Волк, и они весело возились вдвоём, не зная, как больно видеть их и не слышать мыслей Ночного Волка, не ощущать присутствия Шута, не иметь возможности присоединиться.

Но даже когда они резвились у Фитца на глазах, тот всё равно слышал волчий вой, настолько далёкий, что и Ночной Волк его не замечал.

Ночь и зима ждали своего часа. Ждали давно — с момента освобождения из темницы Баккипа, когда группа Чейда собрала Фитца по кусочкам и вытянула с того света — не спросив, хочет ли он возвращаться. Днём он отвлекался, занятый усадьбой, детьми или работой для Видящих, к ночи нередко валился с ног от усталости, готовый проспать без сновидений до рассвета. Но зимний лес всегда был рядом — не затаившейся угрозой, а обещанием покоя. Терпеливо, годами дожидался, когда Фитц наконец улыбнётся, повернётся к жизни спиной и отправится навстречу волчьему вою. Лес знал, что Изменяющий не закончил свои труды, но давал передышку. После всех страданий и долгих лет одиночества Фитц заслужил простую человеческую жизнь с детьми и любимой женщиной. А предназначение… Пусть пока думает, что всё позади.

Сны о ночном лесе и волчьем вое — тайна. Шут и Ночной Волк так и не узнали, что Фитц мечтает в смерти найти покой, а Молли никогда не догадается.

 

***

— Белая женщина поступила с тобой жестоко, — покачал головой Прилкоп. — Что за беспредел творился в нашем Клерресе, если ей позволили сотворить такое с ребёнком! Ты готов сделать всё, чтобы подобное не повторилось, и я это одобряю. Но я прибыл в Клеррес не только помочь тебе. 

Прилкоп замолчал. Его взгляд был устремлён на остров, который они с Шутом покинули утром. За спиной простиралось бесконечное пространство песка, а впереди — такой же пустой океан. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться, кроме нескольких хижин неподалёку.

Шут знал, что Прилкоп не нуждается в расспросах. Не в его правилах оставить мысль недовысказанной. Паузы, необходимые для обдумывания следующей веской фразы, могли тянуться долго. На солнце набежало случайное облако и отбросило тень на чёрное лицо. «Если не успеет заговорить, пока тень не ушла, мы не получим ещё одно место», — загадал Шут.

Они с Прилкопом пересекли полосу воды, отделявшую остров от поселения на материке, чтобы встретиться со старейшиной. Ожидание длилось с самого утра и не собиралось заканчиваться. Шут скучал. Ему нравились нежные поглаживания солнечных лучей, но не в том случае, когда его удерживала на месте необходимость. Принуждение воскрешало воспоминания о заточении у Белой Женщины. Настроение портилось, и предстоящая встреча казалась уже не такой важной. Если не удастся уехать всем вместе ближайшим караваном, кто-то из Пророков поедет следующим, велика ли беда? Раз потеряли столько лет, несколько недель ничего не изменят.

Тень ещё не покинула чёрное лицо, но к кончику носа уже прикоснулся луч света. Прилкоп сказал:

— Белый Пророк, удачно завершивший миссию — редкость. Иногда мне кажется, что нам следует не выяснять, какие ошибки приводят к поражению — их слишком много, — а анализировать победы.

Шут лежал на животе, подставив горячим лучам бугристую кожу на спине — напоминание о татуировке, изображающей драконов и змей, и нанесённой, и содранной по приказу Белой Женщины. Руки, сложенные перед собой, пальцы, перебирающие красный песок, голова на сгибе локтя и взгляд исподлобья. Чтобы ответить, пришлось повернуть голову набок.

— У каждого Пророка своя задача и своё предназначение. Пророку нельзя повторять чужую жизнь, а нам нельзя его ограничивать. Таким вмешательством можно только сбить с курса.

— Нам не следует мешать. Нам следует помочь выбрать правильный путь, не отвлекаясь на дороги, ведущие в тупик. Не возражай, лишняя свобода только даст больше возможностей для ошибки. Сколько раз ты подходил к самой грани? Сколько попыток потерпели поражение? Дважды твои усилия оказались тщетными. Жизнь твоего Изменяющего множество раз висела на волоске. Когда я думаю об этом… Как же тебе повезло: поистине чудо, что ты смог выполнить предназначение.

В синей выси закричал стервятник, заметивший поживу.

Шут вспылил:

— У меня не было ошибок. Не спаси каменные драконы Шесть Герцогств во время войны красных кораблей, морями к востоку от Баккипа правила бы Белая Женщина. Подумай, кто бы тогда помешал ей отрубить Айсфиру голову? Даже оставь она его в покое — кто бы его разбудил? Без победы в той войне Тинталья оказалась бы обречена в одиночестве любоваться, как умирают больные детёныши.

Прилкоп поджал губы и покачал головой. Он походил на каменную статую в своём сомнении — такой же спокойный и непреклонный.

— А сама Тинталья? — Шут от волнения сел. — Дорого бы стоило освобождение последнего самца, если бы прежде не пробудили Тинталью?

— Айсфира пришлось пробудить, чтобы исправить твои прежние ошибки. Проведи ты дело правильно, не пришлось бы возвращаться в Шесть Герцогств и спасение этого дракона не имело бы никакого значения. У тебя была возможность закончить всё ещё в Удачном, если бы ты внял снам о девятипалом мальчике.

Шут накинул рубашку, подтянул колени к носу и обхватил их руками.

— О да, — он кивнул, — мне не следовало уделять столько внимания Альтии Вестрит. Поступи я, как должно, и отправься на поиски Уинтроу, змеи закуклились бы ранним летом, и вместо недоразвитых уродцев у Тинтальи появились бы здоровые дракончики.

Даже озвучивание мыслей Прилкопа не вызвало его удовольствия: тот оставался таким же примороженным, будто сидел посреди ледника, а не был окружён горячим песком.

С облегчением Шут увидел высокую фигуру, закутанную с головы до ног в белое, точно труп в саван. Шут поморщился: хоть он и не забывал, что подобное облачение спасает от перегрева, всё же недолюбливал за напоминание о смерти. Только торчащая наружу борода напоминала, что перед ним живой человек.

Прилкоп тоже заметил старейшину. Ожившая статуя поднялась и заговорила на местном наречии. Маленький Шут провёл не одно десятилетие на острове через узкий пролив от деревушки, но не имел возможности выучить язык. Разреши ему учителя хоть раз в неделю посещать этих людей, сейчас Шуту не пришлось бы полагаться во всём на Прилкопа.

Шут живо вслушивался в разговор. Мешанина рычания и шипения никак не распадалась на отдельные слова, только изредка удавалось выудить знакомое выражение. Однако не только речь давала представление о ходе беседы. Лоб Прилкопа ни разу не нахмурился, с лица не сходила вежливая улыбка. Собеседники несколько раз принимались кивать. В конце разговора Прилкоп передал старейшине завязанный мешочек. В нём звякнули скучные вечера, проведённые за переговорами со случайно зашедшими в гавань торговцами.

Ожидание закончилось, когда старейшина отправился прочь. Никакие цепи больше не удерживали на этом берегу. Шут вскочил на ноги и направился к лодке, но не удержался и обернулся, криво улыбнувшись:

— Обидно выйдет, если мы не найдем нового Белого Пророка. Тогда тебе некому будет приводить меня в пример. — Прилкоп вопросительно приподнял брови. — Пример того, как Пророк работать не должен.

 

***

Падаль развалился на илистом берегу, подставив солнцу белёсые бока и сложив крылья над головой так, чтобы они не отбрасывали тени. Вдалеке за деревьями, у следующей излучины, суетилась Тинталья, распределяя между недоносками мясо, которое ей удалось добыть. До Падали доносился её раздражённый клёкот и трубные завывания: ей надоело объяснять дракончикам, почему они снова остались полуголодными. Мясо успели проглотить скорее, чем Тинталья облизнула с носа кровь добычи. Детеныши обступили драконицу, норовя подобраться поближе к пасти и засунуть туда язык. Но Тинталье, чтобы отдать ещё хоть немного пищи, пришлось бы выблевать внутренности, поскольку желудок её был безнадёжно пуст. Она стряхнула детёнышей, попятилась и взлетела на безопасном расстоянии, без риска разметать выводок поднятым вихрем. Поток воздуха только всколыхнул зачатки крыльев дракончиков, проводивших её завистливыми взглядами. 

Падаль больше не желал участвовать в этом балагане. Он был ничуть не крупнее остальных, и желудок сводило не меньше, вот только он понимал: чтобы вырасти здоровым, жрать следует часто и досыта, а если это невозможно, то и унижаться незачем.

Никому не нравилось презрение, исходящее от Падали. Остальные детёныши к нему не подходили, но Тинталья всё же продолжала выдавать причитающуюся порцию мяса под возмущённый шепоток остальных. Проглотив свою долю, Падаль искал утешения в наблюдениях за беготнёй расстроенной самки, скулеже дракончиков и размышлениях о том, кто виноват.

Десятилетия — или века? — проведённые в море, пока он плавал морским змеем и ждал, слились в серое месиво, и только появление клубка Моолкина внесло в существование подобие смысла. Несмотря на многочисленные предостережения, ворчание и насмешки над воодушевлёнными сородичами-змеями, было, было время, когда сам он верил, будто настал конец бессмысленным ожиданиям. Поверил, что в будущем их ждёт что-то большее, чем существование в образе неразумных тварей.

Что ж, в чём-то Падаль не ошибся. Рассудок и память сохранить удалось.

Вот только не хотелось помнить о том, что конечности, торчащие из спины, предназначены для полёта, а вовсе не для того, чтобы цепляться за деревья и скалы. Ненужная память оказалась на редкость навязчивой. Стоило прикрыть веки, как вместо грязи, в которую Падаль обречён вечно тыкаться носом, появлялся далёкий и оттого прекрасный город, расплывчатый в дымке, кое-где прикрытый облаками и серебрящийся в лучах солнца.

Он так и не открыл никому настоящего имени. Калека заслуживал драконьего имени не больше, чем змей на грани безумия. Он назвал себя Падалью, когда был змеем без будущего и без надежды, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Не в силах Тинтальи приносить больше добычи. Не в её силах заставить людей забыть о своей войне и все силы бросить на то, чтобы выкормить недодраконов. Да и сомневался Падаль, что дело только в кормёжке и получи он вдруг неограниченный подвод мяса — сумел бы вырастить полноценное тело.

Змеи должны окукливаться весной. За лето коконы успевают хорошенько прогреться и затвердеть, чтобы личинки получили достаточную защиту от зимнего холода, смогли завершить преобразование и вылупились большими, сильными и сформированными.

А клубок Моолкина выполз на берег в конце осени.

Ждать следующей весны было невозможно, змеи утратили бы разум. Постепенно — зная, что впереди мрак безумия, зная, что цель близка и недостижима, наблюдая одного за другим сходящих с ума собратьев, борясь с усталостью, накопленной за долгие века. Никто не был готов к такой пытке.

В конце осени предотвратить катастрофу было уже нельзя.

А когда можно?

Одержимый, Падаль искал точку поворота, момент, когда — случись прожить жизнь заново — он мог бы поступить иначе, изменить обстоятельства, убедить других, заставить — и всё исправить. Чтобы не оказаться в результате на покрытом чёрным песком пляже с убогими зачатками крыльев за спиной.

Когда писк детёнышей стих в отдалении, Падаль вытянулся на боку и прикрыл веки. Сознание металось по истории белого морского змея от прошлого к настоящему и обратно. После перерождения память работала безотказно: виденное и почувствованное когда-то без труда переживалось снова и снова. Даже время, проведённое в мутной пелене безумия, восстанавливалось без труда. Падаль морщился от отвращения, вспоминая себя — животного, но не позволял пропустить ни дня в поисках точки невозврата.

…Стало слишком поздно, когда клубок воссоединился с Той, Что Помнит.

Падаль запрокинул голову и издал негодующий рёв: ему удалось найти виновника.

За происходящее отвечает Та, Что Помнит. Это она пробудила его — а ведь он уже прошёл мучительную деградацию и стал обычным животным, уже не понимал происходящего и не боялся будущего. Утратил себя и обрёл покой — а она вернула первое и отняла второе, насильно, не спросив.

Жалкая калека! Ещё более жалкая, чем он сам — он-то понимал, что обречён, и не смел предаваться мечтам. Её счастье, что слабость не позволила ей построить хороший кокон и пережить зиму. Будь Та, Что Помнит, жива, Падаль не остановился бы ни перед чем, чтобы отомстить.

Он вцепился бы в неё зубами, раздирал бы когтями и до хрипа кричал, чтобы забрала память обратно, — и помнил бы, что это не в её власти.


	2. Chapter 2

Нэд приехал на исходе осени, когда урожай уже убрали, корм заготовили, а хлев утеплили. Если бы старший сын Свифта не нашел Фитца в конюшне и не доложил, как полагается, о прибывшем, невозможно было бы узнать сына в элегантном, уже немолодом человеке, одетом слишком нарядно по меркам Шести Герцогств.

— Отец! — он крепко обнял Фитца, отстранился и засмеялся, разглядывая: — Ты совсем не изменился! — Он лениво растягивал слова — привычка, которой раньше за ним не водилось.

— Чего нельзя сказать о тебе. Где твой конь?

— Он совсем не устал. Проедемся по твоим владениям? Старлинг все уши прожужжала, как ты замечательно устроился.

— Удивительно, ведь она была здесь всего раз, и то не стала задерживаться.

— О да, — сверкнул зубами Нэд. — О твоей жёнушке она тоже порассказывала. Честно говоря, я побаиваюсь показываться ей на глаза. Как бы со мной чего не случилось за то, что я привёз прошлое и далёкие страны.

— …А также длинный язык, — ответил Фитц, не сдержав усмешки, и отправился седлать лошадь.

Наряду с ленцой и золотистым загаром Нэд сумел приобрести за брезгливость: он пел в лучших домах и привык к изысканным блюдам, дорогой одежде и слугам, готовым исполнять его поручения. Ничего удивительного, что кожа на его руках стала нежной и ухоженной. 

Когда они вернулись в конюшню после осмотра Ивового Леса, Нэд поморщился, ступая в опилки дорогими сапогами. Тогда Фитц моргнул старшему сыну Свифта, который ещё болтался поблизости, чтобы шёл в дом, а сам и не подумал забирать лошадь Нэда и вместо этого излишне усердно занялся своей. После непродолжительной неторопливой прогулки незачем было растирать спину и массировать конские ноги, однако оно того стоило: выйдя из денника, Фитц увидел Нэда — босого, в закатанных штанах и рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом. Он нёс оголовье и седло, чтобы разложить их на просушку, и по шутливо покорной гримасе можно было всё-таки узнать мальчика, которого воспитали в глуши королевский убийца и его волк.

Фитц велел нагреть чан для купания и принести чистую одежду, а сам отправился к Молли, чтобы подготовить её к гостю. Нэд поразил расторопностью, когда показался свежий и сияющий на пороге как раз в тот момент, когда Фитц заканчивал напоминать Молли историю своего сына.

Как нетрудно было предположить, жена приняла его вежливо, но без особой радости. Обменявшись ничего не значащими репликами о дороге и «как ему понравился Ивовый Лес», Молли пригласила всех к столу.

Она умела быстро собрать всё необходимое для непритязательной, но сытной трапезы. На столе появились копчёные окорока, суп, домашний сыр, тушёные овощи, творожная запеканка и специальное вино для гостей. Нэд уплетал кушанья, не забывая о светской беседе, и Фитц гадал, как он не поперхнётся. Наверное, научился, когда ещё не наработал имени: чтобы не голодать, приходилось запихивать в себя как можно больше при первой же возможности.

Молли постепенно оттаивала: хоть она и жила когда-то во дворце и видела множество знатных вельмож, но их очарование никогда не было направлено на неё, и теперь она млела от красивого мужчины и его придворных манер, пусть и не самого высокого сорта.

Вскоре все насытились. Нэд выпил вина, поставил кубок на лавку и, дёрнув головой, откинул с глаз слишком отросшие волосы.

— А теперь позвольте отблагодарить за гостеприимство.

С тех пор, как подросли и разъехались внуки, Молли частенько скучала и вечерами бывала не в духе. Потому она радостно закивала:

— Сыграй, сынок.

Нэд не заставил себя упрашивать, и вскоре Молли слушала рассказы о далёких землях — как она слушала бы и Фитца, умей он рассказывать и будь в его историях меньше тайн — и наполняла Нэду кубок, а он кивал и заливался пуще прежнего.

Пальцы небрежно перебирали струны, высокий голос звучал чисто и довольно приятно. Сын пел до глубокой ночи, перемежая стихи пояснениями, которые то и дело перерастали в длинные запутанные истории. Фитц, много лет проведший рядом со Старлинг, не узнал ничего нового и только иногда покачивал головой, когда речь заходила о событиях, в которых ему довелось участвовать. Молли вздыхала и пару раз прослезилась, а когда её муж зевнул, пихнула его локтем.

Наконец зевнул и Нэд.

— После прогулки и ужина так и тянет проверить, насколько мягки у вас перины!

— Конечно, сынок, — улыбнулась Молли, — я покажу твою комнату. Но ты ведь споёшь нам и завтра?

— Да. У меня ещё осталось, чем поделиться, — улыбнулся Нэд и, словно не он завёл разговор об усталости, снова тронул струны. Привставшая было Молли опустилась обратно в кресло. Несколько переборов прозвучали и стихли. — Меня научили этой песне далеко на юге, дальше Удачного и Дождевых Чащоб. Наш корабль пристал к маленькому островку, единственному обитаемому клочку суши среди множества утёсов, торчащих из воды. На нём жило всего с десяток человек. В двух лигах простиралось побережье — пустыня, от которой в полдень слепило глаза. Узкой полосой вдоль берега рассыпались рыбачьи хижины, а раз в неделю к причалу приставало торговое судно, забиравшее улов и оставлявшее плату взамен. Неделю мы жили на острове — в очень странной школе, в которой были наставники, но не было учеников. Шесть дней я рассказывал о том, что видел во время странствий и о чём слышал. А на седьмой один из наставников в благодарность научил меня песне, которую сложил сам и никому ещё не пел, — Нэд улыбнулся и посмотрел на Фитца.

— Кого же учат в этой школе? — спросила Молли. — И чему?

— Я не знаю.

Нэд пожал плечами и запел:

  
Был охотником — хоть куда,  
Только времени ход не слышен:  
Подкрадётся пора, когда  
Будут мне по зубам лишь мыши.  
  
Ты охотиться станешь одна,  
Не скуля, не ропща на бремя.  
Будет милостива Луна —  
Не затянется это время.  
  
Ты поплачь обо мне тогда,  
Погорюй, но не слишком долго.  
А когда расцветут снега —  
Ты найди молодого волка.  
Пусть он будет похож на меня  
И продолжить наш род достоин,  
И, с Луны наблюдая, я  
Буду пусть за тебя спокоен.  
  
От копыт, от рогов, от свинца  
Пусть хранит вас Луны сиянье…  
Пусть он будет с тобой до конца,  
До последнего содроганья,  
  
А когда твой угаснет взгляд  
И душа в волчий рай умчится —  
Пусть, как я много зим назад,  
Он найдёт молодую волчицу.

 

***

Пророки, подобно стае сорок, галдели над грудой свитков. Шут сидел в углу, сдвинув брови, и покрывал резьбой сотую, наверное, по счёту ложку. С каждым разом они выходили всё вычурнее и безобразнее. Будь вокруг не такая глушь, можно было бы продавать эти ложки по дюжине в неделю. На них всегда найдутся богатые покупатели без тени вкуса. Выручка перекроет все расходы школы, и пребывание Шута здесь станет не таким бессмысленным. 

Прилкоп иногда оборачивался к нему, колол взглядом, но молчал. Остальные не обращали на Шута внимания. От выкриков «Ближние острова!», «Пролив Хаузера!» и «Пиратские острова!» гудело в висках. Несколько раз назвали его имя, но Шут даже ухом не повёл. Если вскочить и захлопать на пророков, как на птиц, они разлетятся? Эти не из пугливых, эти затащат в свою стаю. Лучше затаиться и переждать.

В конце концов — определённо позже, чем хотелось бы, — выкрики потеряли накал, а оживление на лицах сменилось усталостью и досадой. Десяток человек пыталось прийти к соглашению — как же обойтись без усталости и досады.

Совещание подошло к концу. Пророки упорхнули. После них остались разбросанные карты, груда поломанных карандашей и исчёрканных свитков. Обломки кораблекрушения, разрушенная деревня, разорённое гнездо.

Отбросив ложку и резец, Шут шагнул к столу. Его руки метались меж бумаг, глаза выхватывали очертания берегов, надписи и стрелки. Наконец, найдя бумагу со своим именем, он страдальчески закатил глаза, уронил её на пол и кинулся на поиски Прилкопа.

Тот стоял на балюстраде, увитой плющом, устремив взгляд на юг, на отражённый в море закат. При виде его чёрной кожи Шута нередко посещали мысли о том, что сам он гораздо светлее. Значило ли это, что он выполнил не всю работу, не до конца израсходовал потенциал? Детские сны-пророчества исчерпаны не одно десятилетие назад. Давно пора смириться, что стал обычным человеком, но нет-нет да проскальзывали мысли, что впереди ещё ждут свершения.

— Куда отправишься ты?

— Я останусь тут, — взгляд Прилкопа был пытлив и внимателен.

— Почему?

— Хочу быть уверен, что в день, когда Пророк доберётся до нашего острова, он не окажется здесь один.

— Нас и так слишком мало. С потерей каждого человека уменьшаются шансы на удачу. Пророк может оказаться в любой, самой далёкой и самой недружелюбной стране. Ты принесёшь больше пользы, если отправишься на поиски.

— Ты не хочешь исследовать южное побережье?

— Не хочу.

— Увы. Лучше тебя никто не знает обычаев Удачного и Дождевых Чащоб.

— Это не единственные места, которые я хорошо знаю. А на архипелаге к востоку от Удачного, который вы тоже включили в мой путь, я не бывал ни разу.

— Верно, — не стал спорить Прилкоп. Шут ждал сомнений, несогласия — свидетельства того, что Прилкоп задумался и его можно переубедить. Но чёрное лицо оставалось невозмутимым и дальнейших слов не последовало. Словно он догадался, что Шут поделился не всем, что было на уме и душе, и давал возможность высказаться.

Напрасно ждал. Шут умел хранить свои секреты. Таким простым способом их не вытянуть.

…Несколько недель спустя Шут и Прилкоп остались единственными Пророками в Клерресе. У ветхого причала покачивался на волнах последний корабль: небольшое торговое судно с грузом льна особой выделки. На время долгого пути в Джамелию этому судну предстояло стать Шуту домом.

— Почему бы тебе всё же не помочь с поисками? Тебе не обязательно уплывать далеко. Ты мог бы вместо меня отправиться на Пиратские острова. Тогда мне бы удалось…

— Получить убедительную причину посетить Шесть Герцогств?

Шут поджал губы.

— Эй, вы там! — хрипло заорали с палубы. — Мы снимаемся! Ещё не передумали плыть?

Нахмурившийся Шут обнял Прилкопа — зло, порывисто — и шагнул на липкий от смолы трап.

 

***

Падаль погрузил тело в Дождевую реку. Перебирая по дну лапами, выбрал наиболее удобное положение, уложил хвост вниз по течению, вытянул голову, устроил её на берегу и довольно вздохнул. Прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь прохладой, омывающей чешую, он слушал ночные звуки и раздувал ноздри. 

Остальные драконы сожрали коконы менее сильных сородичей, не сумевших завершить метаморфозы. За исключением, конечно, тех коконов, которые унесло наводнением. А их было достаточно — говорят, Тинталья не досчиталась девятнадцати.

Прежде, во времена расцвета их рода, коконов с невылупившимися личинками оставалось немного, не больше нескольких в выводке. Когда умирала надежда, что дракончики все-таки завершат трансформацию, остальные драконы пожирали мертвецов, чтобы сохранить в себе их память. В точном соответствии с обычаем, калеки слопали также и умерших собратьев.

Когда выводок сожрал все непроклюнувшиеся коконы, когда умерли самые слабые, а остальные немного окрепли на мясе сородичей, они покинули пляж. Не дело драконам барахтаться в грязи, и они заставили людей повалить несколько огромных стволов, чтобы взбираться на них, цепляясь когтями, и греться в сухости на солнышке.

Падали же нравилось находиться в одиночестве у реки, полноводной после наводнения и последовавшей за ним пары землетрясений. Ядовитая вода разъедала когти, если слишком долго в ней находиться, но зато Падали удавалось поймать пару-другую рыбёшек. Он заплывал всё дальше, вылезал на берег там, куда не добирались остальные драконы и, благодаря этому, получал мимолётную иллюзию самостоятельности.

Но берег нравился ему не только уединённостью и возможностью добыть чуть-чуть еды. Кладбище неродившихся драконов символизировало прошлое, которое не отпускало его, не позволяло набраться сил, — и одновременно будущее, несомненную и жалкую смерть. Будучи драконом, он знал, что хилый — обречён, и не сомневался в правильности такого жизненного порядка. Чтобы род повелителей трёх стихий не вырождался, необходимо следить, чтобы существовали только здоровые особи.

Таким образом, драконам, чтобы не выродиться, придётся вымереть.

Падали нравилась эта мысль, и он возвращался на пляж, чтобы обдумывать её снова и снова.

Когда солнечные лучи, проходящие сквозь закрытые веки, померкли, а из чащи донеслось пение ночной птицы, он уловил присутствие двух человек — задолго до того, как смог различить их голоса. Рассекая невидимый ими серебристый поток, они были не значительнее и не интереснее самца птицы, заходящегося на вершине ивы нежными трелями. Однако людские мысли оказались значительно громче. Падаль дёрнул хвостом, взбаламутив ил, и приготовился выскочить на берег, чтобы отпугнуть их — как только подберутся поближе. Но, услышав, о чём они говорят, замер.

— …Для них не годится. А нам в самый раз будет! Я ж не предлагаю строить из них корабли.

— А что с ними тогда делать-то?

— Ну ты и дурило! Из диводрева можно столько мелочёвки понаделать — резчики с руками оторвут, покупаючи!

— А драконы?

— Что драконы? Им оно уже без надобности.

— Что-то ты не так уж уверенно говоришь!

— Да брось ты! Драконы за пять миль отсюда, они и не узнают, что кто-то забрал их коконы. Я тебе говорю — они даже не знают, что коконы прибило сюда наводнением. А узнают — так мы будем далеко, свидетелей нет. Ни в жизнь не поймают!

— Ну… а продавать тогда пойдём в масках, что ли?

— Скажешь тоже — в масках! Да не трусь ты! Сейчас осмотримся, разведаем обстановочку, чтоб, значит, увериться, что дело пройдёт шито-крыто. А если всё окажется как надо — в первую же безлунную ночь подкатим лодку и увезём, сколько сможем.

— Пилить, наверное, придётся?

— И пилу возьмём. Вон, смотри, чернеют.

— Да в одном пудов сорок, не меньше! Начинку, правда, выкинуть придётся, но уж пудов двадцать пять чистого диводрева останется.

— Я о чём и толкую! Разбогатеем, как пить дать. Хоть приданое дочери справишь.

— Только ночь надо тёмную. А то глянь, как луна сияет. Любой нас увидеть сможет.

— Подождём, куда торопиться. Никто из них уже не вылупится, так что дождутся они нас, драгоценнейшие.

Падаль не шевелился и едва дышал, чтобы себя не обнаружить. В отголосках человеческих мыслей он увидел, что его голову приняли за старую корягу.

Ещё долгое время после того, как люди ушли, Падаль оставался неподвижным. А когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, он медленно выбрался из воды, отряхнулся и пополз вперёд, туда, где в мыслях людей увидел запутавшиеся в корнях коконы. Не все, не девятнадцать, но достаточно, чтобы…

Постоянный голод, к которому он привык за годы, прошедшие с вылупливания, к утру обострился. Не размышляя и не колеблясь, Падаль разорвал ближайший кокон и принялся пожирать останки змея, а когда с ними было покончено, взялся и за оболочку.

С каждым проглоченным обломком он впитывал воспоминания погибшего и чувствовал, как кровь веселее бежит по жилам. Когда он покончил с первым коконом и, потяжелевший, с трудом вполз на берег, он впервые за свою недолгую жизнь почувствовал настоящую сытость.


	3. Chapter 3

Молли уже месяц не могла встать без посторонней помощи. Впервые осознав, что больше не в состоянии справиться с простейшими задачами, она до полудня пролежала, отвернувшись к стене, и ровным голосом отвечала, что всё в порядке. К обеду она громко потребовала, чтобы её отвели к столу, и только по промокшей подушке можно было понять, что она проплакала всё утро.

Её характер обострялся, становясь всё более резким и властным. Она велела, чтобы ей докладывали обо всех происшествиях в Ивовом Лесу, а потом раздавала указания, приходилось выполнить в точности, чтобы избежать долгих скандалов. То и дело её кресло переносили из одной части дома в другую, чтобы она могла проверить запасы или убедиться, что поместье содержится в надлежащей чистоте.

— Отдохни, — просил Фитц Молли. — Элла хорошая хозяйка, нет необходимости за ней проверять.

— Знаю, что хорошая. Я сама её вырастила. И не глупи. Я пока не настолько немощна, чтобы целыми днями рассиживать без дела.

С годами Молли становилась всё жёстче и всё менее ласковой с мужем. Наверное, Фитц был очень глуп, поскольку только сейчас понял, что она не может спокойно увядать, наблюдая, как он остаётся — благодаря Скиллу — молодым и сильным. Знала бы Молли, сколь многое отдал бы он за то, чтобы родиться обычным человеком и не знать ничего об этой молодости! Но он никогда не обсуждал с ней дела королевского убийцы, а начинать сейчас было поздно.

В день осеннего равноденствия прибыл гонец со срочным посланием из Баккипа. Ветер трепал чёрную ленту на его шляпе.

Фитц давно ждал этого известия и тем не менее почувствовал, как внутри что-то дрогнуло. Он переоделся в дорожное платье, подготовил лошадь и только после этого решился подняться к Молли.

Она, сощурившись, водила пальцем по старому, полученному несколько недель назад письму Дьютифула и качала головой. Её рот сложился в презрительную гримасу. Фитц по опыту знал, что разговор с ним только углубит её морщины.

— Молли, — позвал он.

— Подумать только, король решил отправить детей на юг, чтобы они учились тамошнему колдовству. Совсем сдурел на старости лет!

Дюжину умных детей из среды зажиточных мастеров действительно собирались отправить в Удачный. Эта новость была не первой свежести, но Молли продолжала принимать её близко к сердцу и любила повозмущаться. Фитц терпеливо выслушал её ворчание и, дождавшись мгновения, когда она переводила дух, произнёс:

— Молли, в минувший четверг умерла королева Кетриккен.

Она пожевала губами и буркнула:

— Зажилась старуха, давно пора.

— Король послал за мной. Я вернусь так быстро, что ты и заметить не успеешь моего отсутствия.

Пока Молли собиралась с силами, Фитц воскрешал в памяти всё то хорошее, что было за долгие годы жизни в Ивовом Лесу. Думал о прекрасной зрелой женщине, которая всегда относилась к нему добрее, чем он того заслуживал. Фитц ожидал гневной тирады и был почти готов к ней, но ответ оказался сухим и кратким:

— Ты не должен покидать меня в такое время. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда я умру.

— Молли, ты не умрёшь. Меня не будет всего с неделю, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как я вернусь.

— Иди, — она отвернула голову. — Иди. Ты всегда уходил, когда я больше всего в тебе нуждалась.

— Я должен.

— Ты должен быть со своей семьёй. А эта старуха значит для тебя больше, чем родная жена. Если так — иди и больше не маячь у меня перед глазами.

В Баккип Фитц прибыл спустя два дня: он не торопился, малодушно растягивая время между прощанием с Молли и совсем другим прощанием — с королевой-матерью.

В замок его пропустили беспрепятственно. Не хотелось спорить со стражниками, охранявшими покои короля, и он направился прямиком к Чейду.

Старик выглядел ужасно. Седой, но сильный и моложавый мужчина усох и облысел. Кожа походила на смятую, усеянную чернильными кляксами бумагу, глаза покрылись красными прожилками и жёлтыми пятнами, а зубы сточились, словно он пытался грызть камень. Но страшней всего казалась осанка: Чейд оставался всё так же прям, но утратил гибкость, словно позвонки склеились и закаменели, и теперь напоминал одну из кукол, которых любил вырезать Шут.

Он так выглядел уже несколько десятилетий.

Когда Фитц и Чейд вошли в маленькую пустую залу с гробом на пьедестале в центре, там уже находились Дьютифул с Элианой и их детьми. Поприветствовав присутствующих, Фитц мимоходом отметил, что король до сих пор кажется сорокалетним мужчиной, в то время как королева, несмотря на царственную стать, неумолимо клонится к закату. Скоро Элиана столкнётся с теми же бедами, что и Молли. Однако Фитц не стал задерживать внимание на этой мысли.

Он не видел Кетриккен несколько лет и сейчас всматривался в исполненное покоем и величием лицо, стараясь осознать, что ещё одна часть прошлого ушла навсегда. Он должен был испытать горе, ощутить утрату и скорбь, но не чувствовал ничего. По опыту он знал, что всё это придёт после и будет настигать ночами далёким волчьим воем — очень долго, наверное, всегда, — но пока был пуст.

Никто не осквернял безмолвия бессмысленными словами, и мысли вернулись к долгому пути по дороге Скилла, когда молодая женщина почти перестала быть для Фитца — для всех них — королевой, но стала отважным и родным попутчиком. Иногда рада была подставить надёжное плечо, а иногда нуждалась в заботе и поддержке. Она ходила на охоту, разделывала добычу и сердилась на ревность Старлинг. 

Она почувствовала смерть Ночного Волка, хоть и находилась за десятки лиг от него.

Теперь, когда жизнь Кетриккен завершилась, Фитц мог со всей убежденностью заявить, что она была прекрасной королевой. Ещё долгие века менестрели будут петь о Жертвенной, которая отдала каждый день своей жизни служению народу Шести Герцогств.

Фитц мог бы долго простоять, погружённый в воспоминания, но почувствовал, как на плечо опустилась рука и голос Дьютифула произнёс:

— Пора.

Старшие принцы подняли гроб и понесли его в тронный зал, полный подданных в трауре. Остальные двинулись следом. Предстоял долгий день, полный плача и причитаний, и воспоминания на время отступили. Фитц занялся тем, что начал по старой привычке осматривать скорбящих.

В отличие от Чейда, до сих пор остававшегося королевским убийцей, Фитц многие годы не участвовал в придворной жизни и потому столкнулся со множеством незнакомцев. Старые привычки напомнили о себе: он почувствовал себя неуютно, не зная, кто его окружает. Но следом пришла мысль: напротив, такое положение давало ему преимущество. Точно также они не знали Фитца и потому не удивлялись, отчего он не стареет. 

Его роль на церемонии не отличалась сложностью: необходимо было стоять позади Дьютифула в качестве охранника. Он мог позволить себе смотреть по сторонам, вглядываться в придворных и пытаться угадать фамильные черты среди чужих лиц.

Фитц увидел её ближе к вечеру, когда процессия после торжественного шествия через всю столицу остановилась у склепа, в котором Кетриккен суждено было найти последнее пристанище. Девушка, облик которой заставил сердце забиться быстрее, не скорбела: её лицо оставалось спокойным и невозмутимым, а глаза с вежливым любопытством стреляли по сторонам.

— …Была истинной Жертвенной…

Фитц перестал даже вполуха следить за прощальной речью и впился взглядом в молоденькую девушку со странным головным убором, не соответствующим церемонии ни цветом, ни фасоном. Сперва она стояла слишком далеко, чтобы он мог убедиться в своей догадке, но она подходила с людским потоком всё ближе, и сомнений больше не оставалось: и кожа, и волосы, спадающие из-под шляпки немыслимой волной, были белыми — как молоко, как снег, как полотно и — как Шут когда-то. 

Мне хватило одного мгновения на то, чтобы увидеть своё будущие так чётко, словно я тоже ненадолго стал Белым Пророком. 

Я заговорю с этой девушкой-альбиносом и вызнаю у неё всё, что она знает о Клерресе и о Шуте. После этого вернусь к Молли, потому что это моя обязанность — быть рядом с ней в слабости, болезни и смерти. 

А затем, когда с уходом Молли уйдёт и целая эпоха моей жизни, отправлюсь в путь.

 

***

Дети смолкли тотчас же, стоило Шуту обернуться. Лица, отмеченные цветными чешуйками, перемазанные ничуть не меньше, чем лица сорванцов любого другого поселения. Кто-то не стесняясь пялился, кто-то фальшиво смотрел в небо. И каждый ждал. 

Сперва, пару-тройку лет назад, это казалось забавным. Шут пожимал плечами, улыбался, грозил пальцем, но ничто не могло заставить детишек, отмеченных Дождевыми Чащобами, улыбнуться в ответ. Вскоре он перестал пытаться.

Не увидев ничего нового на лицах детей, он ускорил шаг. Бормотание за спиной и лёгкие шаги не отступали, подобно надоедливому жужжанию мошкары. Шут хмурился, старался думать о своём, но никак не мог отвлечься от взглядов, царапающих затылок. Завидя наконец причал, он устремился вперёд и сбежал в ожидавшую его лодку.

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/2/0/3120828/79491269.jpg)

— Два золотых.

— Я помню.

Корабельщик не двинулся с места. Неподготовленному человеку трудно было бы различить выражение лица, покрытого мелкой алой чешуёй. Но за два года пребывания в Дождевых Чащобах Шут научился читать по чешуйчатым лицам ничуть не хуже, чем по обычным человеческим.

Поджав губы, он кивнул и достал монеты. Корабельщик подставил руку, словно бы случайно не прикасаясь к Шуту, и деньги скользнули в красную ладонь.

— Вали отсюда! — осмелел один из ребятишек. Больше они не боялись и показывали вслед лодке скабрезные жесты. Со стороны корабельщика донеслось едва слышное одобрительное хмыканье. Шут предпочёл сделать вид, будто ничего не заметил, и с достоинством перевёл взгляд на проплывающие мимо заболоченные берега.

Стоклятая деревушка осталась позади. Деревья клонились к самой воде, плавно переходящей в трясину. Тянулись ветками к лодке, словно желая схватить. От покрытой ряской поверхности поднимался тяжёлый смрад, успевший стать настолько привычным для Шута, что он перестал его замечать.

«Надо было сразу плыть в Удачный», — думал Шут. Янтарь с лёгкостью проникла бы в сердце Дождевых Чащоб и сердца его жителей, а Шуту и за многие месяцы не удалось продвинуться дальше нескольких небольших поселений на границе моря и ядовитых болот, из которых и уехать-то оказалось трудно. Так много времени потрачено на то, чтобы обследовать так мало селений, и ему не удалось добраться ни до Трехога, ни до Кассарика.

— Ты, наверное, не успеешь на корабль. Они никогда подолгу у нас не стоят. Боятся, — корабельщик сплюнул за борт. — Даже не заплывают вверх по течению. Так, жмутся в устье.

Шут отвечать не стал, только хлопнул по шее, размазав кровавого комара.

— Обычная плата за такую дорогу — три монеты. Но что с тебя взять? Спасибо, хоть уезжаешь.

Это было ложью. Дорога стоила две монеты, и за эти деньги обычно везли нескольких пассажиров.

А время и правда поджимало. Нет, Брешен не мог не дождаться старую подругу. Если только ему соизволили передать письмо, написанное почерком Янтарь. А оно могло и затеряться — как потерялось уже не одно письмо Шута. 

Он ласково провёл кончиками пальцев, скрытых перчатками, по обильной поклаже. Это были, в основном, тюки с одеждой. Много, много разнообразной необходимой одежды. А ещё инструменты резчика и несколько любимых работ.

— Останови у «Красного Змея».

— Ишь ты. Опоздать не боишься? Смотри, нам тебя снова не надо. Уезжаешь — и уезжай.

— Уеду.

Наверное, корабельщик был не таким плохим человеком: он помог Шуту перетащить поклажу в номер на первом этаже и ни слова не сказал трактирщику, который видел Шута впервые и потому отнёсся к нему радушно, не хуже, чем к другим посетителям.

— Я займу комнату ненадолго. Когда рассветёт, меня здесь уже не будет. Сколько с меня?

Трактирщик назвал сумму, и Шут расплатился.

— Не трудитесь провожать. Я сам справлюсь с поклажей.

— Как знаете, сударь.

Оставшись один, Шут без сил опустился на кровать и прикрыл глаза. Он устал. Покой — вот всё, что ему хотелось в настоящую минуту. Однако это было недостижимой мечтой: смуглая кожа зудела в сотне различных мест, истерзанная свирепыми комарами. Не в силах прокусить чешуйчатый покров жителей Дождевых Чащоб — а может быть, из страха перед их хозяевами-драконами, — комары не трогали местных жителей и поэтому наверстывали упущенное на гостях.

Шут скреб предплечье до тех пор, пока под ногтями не стало черно от крови, и только тогда смог остановиться. Всё его пребывание в Дождевых Чащобах можно было охарактеризовать, как и укусы: раздражение, зуд, слабый, едва заметный, но постоянный и выматывающий. А под конец — много боли: когда местные перестали задавать себе вопрос — почему гость, так долго прожив рядом с ними и вдыхая те же болотные испарения, сохранил чистую человеческую кожу, даже не начав метаморфозу, — и начали травлю.

«Возможно, — думал Шут, — дело в обычной ненависти к чужакам». Он побывал во многих странах, сталкивался с разными обычаями, и люди нигде не любили тех, кто заметно от них отличался. Да, человеческая природа служила неплохим объяснением.

Правда, в особенно тяжёлые дни Шут не удовлетворялся таким ответом. Он не мог не задавать себе вопроса: а не кроется ли за презрением к нему зависть? Может ли быть так, что жители Дождевых Чащоб не любят хозяев-драконов за то, во что они их превращают? Утрата человеческого облика, короткая жизнь, риск сойти с ума — веские причины для ненависти.

«Конечно, — решил Шут. — Это тоже как нельзя лучше соответствовало бы человеческой натуре».

Перед тем, как распаковать один из мешков с нарядами, Шут всласть почесал шею.

 

***

_На дорогах Удачного царило обычное для торгового города оживление._

_Снующие на улицах люди спрашивали дорогу, толкались, ругались на излишне медлительных или слишком шустрых — на всех, кто не вписывался в общий поток. Их взглядам были доступны всего пара кварталов да взопревшие рожи, и никому не приходило в голову задуматься, как выглядит их движение с высоты птичьего — или драконьего — полёта._

_Повелители трёх стихий имели о себе слишком высокое мнение и не утруждались наблюдениями за людишками и размышлениями об их поведении, — ну а с птиц что взять. А жаль. Удачный представлял собой зрелище по меньшей мере забавное — только с высоты можно было полюбоваться системой, в которую складывалась повседневная беготня._

_В Удачном находилось три центра, вокруг которых бурлила жизнь: ратуша, рынок и городской порт. Живые струйки стекались к ним по утрам, пока всякое движение не начинало наталкиваться на сопротивление вязкой толпы. С полудня становился заметен отток, но прибывающие всё равно преобладали, и невыносимо жаркие дневные часы оказывались и самыми людными. К вечеру очаги городской жизни успокаивались, а люди рассеивались по тавернам, чтобы к наступлению темноты оставить улицы опустевшими._

_Никем не наблюдаемая сверху картина оставалась практически неизменной изо дня в день. Редкие исключения возникали во время праздничных гуляний, особо крупных драк, встреч с драконами или с иноземцами. Жителей Удачного нелегко удивить и сбить с привычного распорядка. Даже Совершенный, прибывающий сегодня из Дождевых Чащоб, вызвал не больше интереса, чем обычное торговое судно. Балансирующий на грани безумия корабль оказался не соперником четвёртому, только сегодня появившемуся центру._

_Им оказался скромный постоялый двор, один из нескольких десятков, имевшихся в Удачном. Если бы странность наблюдал парящий дракон, он мог бы очень долго размышлять, в чём причина необычного скопления народа. Для того чтобы разобраться, ему пришлось бы спуститься и расспросить очевидцев. Например, тех, что торопились прочь от постоялого двора, чтобы привести приятелей._

_Все интересующиеся не могли поместиться в таверне и ждали снаружи. Гул множества голосов становился всё громче, в нём начинали проклёвываться недоверчивые и недовольные нотки. Атмосфера накалялась, и когда терпение зевак стало подходить к концу, отворилась дверь._

_Голоса примолкли. Десятки глаз уставились на высокого воина в капюшоне. Он бросил взгляд в толпу и шагнул за порог. Жители Удачного потеснились, давая проход, и воин двинулся к городскому порту._

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/2/0/3120828/79491299.jpg)

_Он шагал не спеша, тяжело, и хотя спина его была пряма, а плечи развёрнуты, голову он опустил — то ли пригорюнился, то ли погрузился в свои мысли._

_Толпа заструилась следом._

_Казалось, он не слышал и не видел ничего вокруг, ни разу не обернулся на вновь раздавшийся шепоток за спиной. Люди томились в сладком предвкушении зрелища и вслух гадали, в чём оно будет заключаться._

_Воин поднял голову, когда перед ним показалось море. Налетел свежий бриз и откинул капюшон, обнажив шрамы, сломанный нос и стянутые в хвост волосы с проседью. «Совершенный? Совершенный!» — уже не шептали, а в голос делились мнениями любопытные._

_Действительно — на горизонте показались паруса. Время словно застыло, пока они медленно приближались. Уже показалась носовая фигура со вскинутыми в приветственном жесте руками, уже виднелись складки платья у стоявшей на борту высокой женщины, уже белел шрам на лице Совершенного, — а люди всё стояли, притихшие._

_Корабль причалил. Суетились моряки, встречающие махали руками и выкрикивали ответные приветствия. Воин стоял неподвижно, приподняв голову и не мигая глядя на корабль, а плотный строй позади ждал._

_И не зря._

_Первой на трап шагнула высокая смуглая женщина. Она обернулась и что-то сказала капитану, а после мягко ступила навстречу Удачному. Неведомым образом воин очутился возле трапа, но руки не подал, и женщина спустилась сама._

_Мозолистая ладонь скользнула ей под волосы, обнажая узорчатую деревянную серьгу, и прообраз Совершенного поцеловал резчицу, подарившую безумному кораблю новое лицо._

Проснувшись, Падаль некоторое время не мог понять, кто он такой и на каком свете находится. Ещё никогда к нему не приходили такие яркие, последовательные сны. Он помнил, кто такой Совершенный — встречался с ним, когда был морским змеем. Но ни воина, ни резчицы он никогда не видел. Тем не менее, во сне они явились живыми и настоящими. Каждый шрам воина, каждая серьга резчицы остались в памяти во всех подробностях.

Что значит этот сон? Почему он такой яркий?

Падаль раздражённо тряхнул головой и постарался забыть о том, чего не понимал.

Драгоценная медленно катила воды, омывая почерневший, затвердевший от драконьей слизи песок. На берегу щурилась Сисарква, и едва заметное подёргивание век долгое время было единственным движением её роскошного, здорового тела. Синяя чешуя сверкала на солнце, кожа была туго натянута на упитанных боках, шея высоко поднята, голова горделиво откинута, — а воздух вокруг одуряюще пах течной самкой.

Падаль не смотрел в её сторону. Он сходил на охоту (сторожа не дремали, стащить из загона овцу не удалось, и в поисках жертвы пришлось снова нырять в реку за опостылевшей рыбой), на обратном пути съел чудом не обнаруженную прежде чаячью кладку, погрелся на раскалённом песке, подремал и много раз _не_ посмотрел на Сисаркву. Пляж принадлежал ему, он не собирался покидать свою лёжку и искать другую единственно потому, что её облюбовала синяя тварь. «Исчезнет, — твердил он себе. — Она всегда исчезает». Надо подождать и поменьше смотреть в её сторону. Тогда, может быть, она не заговорит.

Тень описала четверть оборота, пока Сисарква не ожила. Зевнула, поочерёдно потянулась каждой лапой, вспорола когтями гальку и порхнула к Падали. Его обдало ветром, а за хлопаньем крыльев на мгновение стих шелест волн.

_Чудесные стоят деньки, не правда ли?_

_Да. Дичь от жары попряталась по буреломам. Так мне намного интереснее охотиться за ней. Любимая забава: поймай оленя между вековых дубов с тебя толщиной, если твои крылья годятся только на то, чтобы цепляться за ветки. Ах да, тот, кто не поймал за день двух оленей, проиграл и умрёт с голоду. Не хочешь попробовать?_

_Разве твоя дичь прячется? Я думала, она поджидает тебя на берегу, умоляя: съешь меня, ну съешь же. Зачем выслеживать оленей, если есть я, такая беззащитная._

Сисарква стояла настолько близко, что сердце бешено гоняло кровь, не обращая внимания на разум, пытающийся обуздать глупое естество.

_Ах да, совсем забыла. Ту дичь ты уже доел. Какая жалость._

_Рад, что ты так на это смотришь. Признаться, я волновался, правильно ли ты меня поймёшь._

— Я буду понимать тебя правильно.

Эта стерва специально заговорила вслух, чтобы добавить к запаху тембр голоса.

Миллионы лет трудился отбор, чтобы голос драконицы, желающей спаривания, действовал на самца безотказно. Чем соблазнительнее была самочка, тем чаще добивалась своего, тем больше у неё было дочерей, которым передавался дар матери. И всё для того, чтобы сейчас не оставить Падали ни единого шанса.

_Тебя нет! Ты мертва!_

_Печально, правда? Единственная самка, которой есть дело до бедного калеки, существует только в его больной голове._

_Если ты — часть меня, то я могу управлять тобой. Сгинь!_

_Ты можешь управлять любой своей частью? Даже вон той?_

_Чего ты добиваешься? Сисарква!_

На миг драконица замерла. Затем, оскалившись, медленно повернула морду к Падали. Она клонилась все ближе, пока не оказались нос к носу с Падалью.

— Сисарква? Сисарква была морским змеем. Сильным, не спорю. Сильным и умным. Она сумела выжить и сохранить рассудок. Она прошла весь цикл перерождения, вынеся куда больше, чем приходилось драконам прежде. Не по своей вине долгие столетия Сисарква была вынуждена ждать. Не по своей вине почти утратила рассудок, за который цеплялась так долго. Но она сумела дождаться. И уж точно не ты ей в этом помог. Сисарква сделала хороший кокон. Не её вина, что она опоздала и он не успел как следует просохнуть. И уж точно не её вина, что наша Тинталья не смогла в одиночку прокормить всех. Сисарква сделала всё, что могла. Больше, чем можно требовать. Она сумела переродиться — одна из немногих. Да, после перерождения она стала жалким созданием. Но за всё, перенесенное ею, она заслужила носить своё имя, имя дракона. И ты, — она жарко выдохнула, сверкнула глазами и отпрянула, словно не могла больше терпеть близость Падали, — ты, который убил меня, чтобы сожрать — убил до того, как я околела сама, убил для того, чтобы опередить остальных и не делиться ни с кем моим мясом, — ты не смеешь отказывать мне в праве называться Синтарой!

— Зря стараешься! Тебя нет, твоё мясо и даже кости давно переварены. Всё, что осталось — воспоминания, которыми теперь владею я. Ты исчезла из этого мира, а вместе с моей смертью исчезнет и последняя память о тебе. Я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло поскорее, но если ты не намерена торопиться… что ж, могу и подождать. У меня, знаешь ли, в запасе довольно много времени.

— До следующего перерождения, — мурлыкнула Сисарква. — Ты же не сможешь спариться, умрёшь, и вся твоя — и моя тоже — память достанется тому, кто первый проголодается, — пропела она, выгнула шею, и солнце синим огнём пробежало по чешуе. — Если, конечно, найдётся тот, кто не побрезгует.

— Да. У тебя здорово получаются пикировки. Главным образом потому, что ты — это я, а я всегда был в этом силён. Но ты до сих пор не ответила, что тебе надо.

Сисарква засмеялась и расправила крылья, задев кончиком шею Падали.

_Подумай сам, паучок. Дело не в том, чего хочу от тебя я, а в том, чего хочешь от себя ты._

И она взлетела, призывно оттопырив хвост.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ещё вина на всех! — прозвенел голос старой женщины, которую Фитцу представили как Альтию. Судя по морщинам, складкам кожи на шее и бережным, осторожным движениям, она была очень старой, однако годы оказались к ней милостивы, и она всё ещё оставалась бодрой и в здравом рассудке. Наверное, сказался здоровый морской воздух, регулярные физические упражнения и простая пища. — А ты иди к нам, нечего в уголке жаться.

Она обхватила Фитца правой рукой — левая была занята стаканом — и вытолкнула вперёд, между собой и свои мужем Брешеном, таким же моложавым и здоровым, как и его жена. Тот одобрительно хлопнул Фитца по плечу. Подняв руки, Альтия призвала собравшихся к тишине.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — начала она, — что когда-нибудь нам удастся воочию лицезреть человека, вдохновившего нашу Янтарь. Я вижу тебя первый раз, но ты кажешься мне родным. Мы ведь все целыми днями любуемся на твою физиономию! За тебя, Фитц! И за Янтарь!

Конец речи потонул в одобрительном гуле.

— За Фитца и Янтарь! — проорали матросы.

— Годы милосердны к вам обоим, — добавила она тише, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме Фитца. — Распорядитесь же своей жизнью мудро, и пусть Са благоволит вам. 

Фитцу было неловко и от множества пар глаз, направленных на него, и оттого, что каждый из присутствующих думал, что всё знает о нём и о Шуте. Нетрудно понять, почему команда живого корабля желала получше разглядеть человека, по чьему подобию было выточено лицо Совершенного. Удивительное дело, но Фитц воспринимал всеобщее внимание куда спокойнее, чем прежде, возможно потому, что был к нему готов. Собираясь после смерти Молли в путь, он никак не представлял грядущую встречу с Шутом. Он жил как волк: заботился о дороге, ночлеге и пище, но не думал о будущем. Это и подготовило его к сегодняшнему вечеру: вокруг происходило то, что происходило. Фитц не мог этого изменить, не разрушив ничего важного, поэтому всё, что ему оставалось — спокойно переждать неприятную ситуацию и постараться извлечь из неё хоть какую-то пользу или приятность.

Шут избегал его. В отличие от того времени, когда он изображал лорда Голдена, сейчас он был тих, молчалив и мил. Когда к нему обращались, он отвечал сдержанно и вежливо, но оставался словно бы отгороженным от присутствующих невидимой стеной. О чём он думал? Фитц не знал. Они были наедине всего несколько секунд, а когда поцелуй прервался, их окружили предовольные матросы и увлекли шумным пёстрым потоком.

Им не удалось перекинуться и парой слов. После разрыва Скилл-связи, по которой Фитц скучал и спустя десятилетия, он ничего не мог сказать о его настроении. А взгляд… Шут прятал глаза, будто застенчивая девица. Они смотрели друг на друга только то время, пока он спускался по трапу, и воспоминание о том взгляде заставляло сердце биться чаще. Но вспоминать об этом не было никакого смысла. Шут больше никуда не денется, а оставшееся до встречи наедине время лучше потратить на что-нибудь другое.

Никто не удивлялся, почему Фитц так молодо выглядит. Прошло несколько десятилетий с тех пор, как Шут запечатлел его облик на лице Совершенного, а благодаря Скиллу лицо прототипа оставалось прежним. Точно так же и Шут изменился мало, ведь в его жилах текла кровь Белых, долгоживущей расы. Наверное, он придумал убедительное объяснение их молодости. Надо будет спросить, какое именно, чтобы, если спросят, предложить в качестве объяснения ту же причину.

Голоса постепенно стихли, а головы повернулись в одном направлении: к празднующим приближалась ещё одна старушка, выглядящая даже дряхлее Альтии. Одетая в домашнее, спокойная, усталая, с гордо поднятой головой и недовольно сжатыми губами, она заговорила, только остановившись перед Альтией:

— Твой внук плачет.

— Плачет? Проголодался, — она обернулась к Брешену. — Я покормлю и вернусь.

Они удалилась вместе, оставив за собой неловкое молчание.

— Вот стерва эта Кефрия! — выплюнул наконец один из членов команды Совершенного. — Смотрит на нашу Альтию так, словно не видела бабушки хуже, чем она. А от самой-то оба сынка сбежали!

— Не стоит, Эйр, — остановил его Брешен, хотя сам не сдержал улыбки.

— А что, капитан? Жёнушка у тебя — ох, тигрица, за внука кого хочешь порвёт. — Он подмигнул мне: — Тебе повезёт, если твоя Янтарь вполовину так же будет любить ваших детей. А? Что скажешь? Хорошая из твоей жены выйдет мать?

— Жены? — глупо ответил фитц.

— Так вы никак не можете договориться! — взвыл от восторга Эйр. Фитц не скрываясь посмотрел на Шута; тот сидел с вытянутой физиономией. Признаться, сложно было в этот момент не испытать злорадство — он столько раз ставил Фитца в неловкое положение, что теперь, когда тот получил возможность отомстить, избежать искушения оказалось выше человеческих сил.

Кажется, Фитц начал понимать, что Шут имел в виду, когда много лет назад говорил об удовольствии играть роль перед тем, кто может это оценить.

Эйр между тем продолжал:

— Ничего! Мы быстренько вас поженим, оглянуться не успеешь. И то верно, женщину ты выбрал себе непростую, такую голыми руками не возьмёшь. Но ничего, у нас ты живенько поймаешь эту птичку. Не улетит. Что, Брешен, кто венчать-то будет? Подождём Уинтроу Вестрит?

— Уинтроу ещё три месяца не появится в Удачном.

— Три месяца ждать не дело. Тогда…

— Прошу прощения, господа, — подал голос Фитц. — Мы с Янтарь свяжем судьбы в Шести Герцогствах, в соответствиями с традициями моего народа.

— Что ж, уважаю такое решение, — кивнул Эйр, хоть голос его и прозвучал разочарованно. — Хотя надеялся погулять на вашей свадьбе.

— Если позволите, мы уйдём. Я соскучился, знаете ли, — Фитц улыбнулся, но не был уверен, что гримаса вышла убедительной и доброжелательной.

— Я что-то пропустила? — за столом снова возникла Альтия, на этот раз одна, без сестры.

— Нашим голубкам не терпится остаться наедине.

— Эйр! — укоризненно покачала она головой, но видно было, что она, как и Брешен, на самом деле не сердится.

Подошёл трактирщик с большим кувшином, и внимание празднующих переключилось на то, чтобы следить, как бы не обделили их стаканы.

Фитц кивнул на прощание ближайшим к нему морякам, подошёл к Шуту, сделал вид, что галантно помог ему подняться, крепко взял под руку и повёл к выходу. Со стороны это смотрелось бы очень мило, если бы не растерянность в глазах Шута, которому пришлось подчиниться настойчивому движению.

Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, Фитц обернулся, чтобы напоследок окинуть взглядом пирующих.

— Э, нет, — погрозила пальцем Альтия, когда трактирщик наклонил кувшин к её стакану. — Я уже не так молода, поэтому пью только чай.

 

***

Затем дверь закрылась, отрезав гул и отсветы факелов. Рядом больше никого не осталось, однако Фитц не ослабил хватку, а всё так же твёрдо вёл Янтарь наверх, в их покои, не смотря на неё и никак не показывая, что игра закончилась. 

— Не знал, что у тебя такие непосредственные друзья, — бесстрастно бросил он, не поворачивая лица.

— Не знала, что ты переменил отношение к Скиллу. Ты, знаешь ли, неплохо сохранился.

Фитц покачал головой. Захлопнув за спиной дверь, он отпустил руку Янтарь и начал расхаживать по комнате. Места для манёвров было мало: большую часть пространства занимала двуспальная кровать, покрытая тёмной тканью, которая тяжёлыми волнами спускалась до самого пола. Картина пошлая и навязчивая. Янтарь нахмурилась; обведя взглядом покои и обнаружив резной стул у трюмо, она уселась на него и стала молча ждать, когда же Фитц изволит высказать своё мнение о происходящем. Но вместо того, чтобы прокомментировать слова о женитьбе и, по обыкновению, ещё раз объяснить, что не будет спать с Янтарь, Фитц сообщил:

— Я видел в Баккипе Пророка.

Янтарь кивнула, не отводя взгляда:

— Тайрини. Ты говорил с ней?

— Нет. С ней говорил Чейд. Но я сразу понял, кто она такая, и попросил Чейда вытянуть из неё всё, что можно. Мы не могли не попытаться вызнать так много о тебе, как только возможно. И преуспели. Она не знала, кто такой Чейд, и потому вряд ли догадалась, насколько много мы поняли. Она ведь не просто так явилась ко двору, эта Тайрини исподволь вынюхивала, нет ли в Шести Герцогствах альбиноса. После того, как мы с тобой закончили, началась новая эпоха, а Белого Пророка для неё всё ещё нет. Мы верно поняли? 

— Он должен где-то быть. Но если мы не найдём его и не обучим всему, что нам известно, кто знает, к чему он приведёт мир. В Клерресе было десять потомков Белых, и когда мы поняли, что нужно искать нового, мы разъехались по разным странам. Тайрини отправилась в Шесть Герцогств, а я — в Дождевые Чащобы.

— Эти выводы сделали и мы с Чейдом. Нам удалось ненавязчивыми расспросами вызнать у неё, где тебя искать.

«А узнав, я бросился к тебе», — вот что не договорил Фитц. Во рту пересохло, женская одежда и слой косметики, столь привычные, сейчас казались нелепой оболочкой, от которой хотелось не мешкая избавиться. Но за долгие годы Янтарь привыкла обуздывать свои порывы. Ей не пришлось прилагать особенных усилий, чтобы равнодушно проговорить:

— Чейд… Ведь он был стариком ещё в те времена, когда ты считал меня слабоумным мальчишкой.

— Он тоже не боится использовать Скилл. Хотя даже магия не способна подарить бессмертие. Он сильно сдал с тех пор, как ты его видел.

Фитц пожал плечами и с сомнением покосился на кровать:

— Я бы не отказался как следует выспаться.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Янтарь приподняла голову, чтобы выглядеть уверенно, но не нахально, и попросила тоном, не подразумевающим отказа: — Выйди, мне надо переодеться.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы на ночной рубашке не будет оборок?

— Это они тебя так пугают?

— И голос.

— Придётся потерпеть. Голос идёт в комплекте с образом Янтарь, а попасть куда требуется может только она.

Выказав деликатность, Фитц появился спустя довольно долгое время. Янтарь успела смыть и снять всё лишнее, сложить вещи в сундук, облачиться в специальный бесформенный балахон, улечься на свою половину кровати и натянуть одеяло до подбородка.

Фитц затушил лампу, буркнул что-то неразборчивое и скрипнул своей половиной кровати. Судя по всему, выяснение отношений откладывалось. Янтарь знала, что Фитц не посмеет сейчас прикоснуться к ней, и всё же не могла не думать о том, что ударит, если окажется, что она ошиблась — ведь это любовь Шута не знала границ. Фитц не любил и боялся Янтарь, потому что она мешала увидеть Шута. Янтарь не любила Фитца, потому что совсем его не знала.

После поцелуя при встрече Фитц не сделал ничего, чтобы Янтарь отступила на второй план, а на её место вышел Шут. Возможно, именно в этом крылась основная причина её неприязни?

— Не спишь?

— Нет, — ответил Шут и только тогда понял, что произнёс это слово тем, старым голосом.

Фитц прерывисто вздохнул.

— Когда-то, когда мы все были молоды, Ночной Волк ушёл от меня, чтобы пожить волчьей жизнью. Я отпустил его. Позволил уйти и ни разу не просил вернуться.

— А потом он сам вернулся к тебе, — закончил Шут, едва владея голосом. Он помнил историю с Ночным Волком и сам при расставании на Аслевджале упомянул о ней. Но услышать напоминание о ней сейчас было выше его сил. Янтарь растворилась, оставив его, беззащитного, наедине со жгучей, много лет подавляемой нежностью.

— Я прожил человеческую жизнь. Это была хорошая жизнь, в ней была любовь, были дорогие мне люди. Но всё закончилось. Молли состарилась и умерла у меня на руках. Дети выросли и зажили собственной жизнью. У Шести Герцогств скоро будет новый король, на смену Чейду пришёл новый бастард. Я сделал в той жизни всё, что хотел и что был должен. Там я больше не нужен.

Шут порывисто повернулся к Фитцу и прижался лбом к его лбу. В темноте он не видел его глаз, но чувствовал дыхание, а спустя мгновение к его губам приникли долгим поцелуем, в котором было больше нежности, чем желания. Фитц огладил его по плечу, словно успокаивая перепуганную лошадь, и Шут почувствовал, что сведённые напряжением мышцы понемногу расслабляются.

— Они… Альтия с Брешеном… — пробормотал Шут, когда Фитц отпустил его губы. — Они назвали меня женщиной, говорили, что я рожу тебе… но я не…

— Я знаю. Я знаю тебя до последней жилки, до последнего волоска, — Фитц провёл кончиками пальцев по его груди и обнял за талию, придвигаясь ближе. — После Аслевджала… я не смог бы иначе вернуть в тебя душу. И мне всё равно, как устроено твоё тело. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы всё обдумать. Теперь я уверен, что люблю тебя и всё, что с тобой связано. И у моей любви больше нет границ.

Он помнил. После долгих десятилетий помнил каждое сказанное между ними слово. В груди зародилось ликование, и Шут потянулся за новым поцелуем. Сердце стучало всё чаще, разгоняя кровь по жилам, и он принялся расстёгивать ночную рубашку Фитца, потому что не желал, чтобы хоть что-то их разделяло.

Справившись с пуговицами, Шут провёл ладонью по груди Фитца, горячей по сравнению с его собственной, и ощутил сильное, ровное биение сердца. Волосы Белых Пророков тонкие и бледные, и жёсткие волоски на теле Фитца показались странными и непривычными, так же как тугие, сильные мышцы. «Я знаю тебя до последней жилки», — Шут мог бы сказать то же самое. Он помнил те несколько минут, что находился в этом теле, почти не изменившемся с тех пор.

Фитц взял его руку и поднёс к губам.

— Дрожишь, — в этом слове не было удивления или недовольства, только сигнал, что он видит его состояние. Сердце защемило от нежности.

Шут повернулся на бок, лицом к нему и, убрав волосы с его лица, принялся гладить по виску, скуле и шее. Они не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга, и Шут с тревогой понял, что успел забыть, какие светлые, в волчью желтизну, у Фитца глаза. Что ещё время стёрло из памяти? Он подался ближе за новым поцелуем и прижался всем телом.

В голове металось слишком много мыслей, и только почувствовав возбуждение Фитца, Шут понял, что и его собственное тело тоже отвечает на ласку.

Шумно выдохнув, он отодвинулся и до низа расстегнул рубашку Фитца. Тот приподнялся на руках, чтобы было удобнее её стащить, а затем протянул руки к одежде Шута и замер на мгновение, спрашивая позволения. Тот кивнул.

Фитц знал, как ценит Шут своё личное пространство, и не забывал этого даже сейчас: прикасался осторожно, словно опасался спугнуть, и никуда не торопился.

Шут почувствовал себя странно и пугающе, оказавшись обнажённым перед другим человеком, но Фитц тут же привлёк его к себе, обхватил горячими руками и поцеловал сначала в висок, затем спустился к шее. Его частое дыхание рядом с ухом казалось шумным и заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по жилам. Шут откинул голову назад, открывая шею, и облизнул пересохшие губы.

Когда руки Фитца заскользили по спине, покрытой шрамами после того, как Белая Женщина сняла с неё кожу, Шут вздрогнул.

— Мы прошли это вместе. Я буду вспоминать об этом как о том, что сделало нас ещё ближе.

Фитц мягко уложил его на спину и навис над Шутом, опираясь на руки, но тот притянул его ближе, чтобы почувствовать тяжесть. Фитц шевельнулся, так что его член скользнул между бёдер Шута, и замер на мгновение, едва сдерживаясь. Взмокшие от пота волосы Фитца щекотали обоим лица, мешали дышать. Шут собрал их в хвост и ловко связал узлом. И только когда закончил, заметил, что подаётся навстречу, вжимается в тело над ним, влажно скользит по горячему животу.

Фитц поцеловал его, на этот раз жадно, прихватив зубами за нижнюю губу. Шут застонал, одной рукой зарывшись в жёсткие волосы, другую положив Фитцу на бедро. Но тот не последовал его движению, а вместо этого отстранился, вызвав недовольное ворчание, которое оборвалось, когда он обхватил ладонью оба их члена и замер, выжидая.

Нетрудно было понять, чем вызвано промедление. Нельзя было не почувствовать, что Шута в дрожь бросает от каждого нового прикосновения, и потому Фитц не хотел торопить события, не хотел делать ничего, к чему тот был ещё не готов. Но сейчас не надо было останавливаться, сейчас Шут был готов ко всему, кроме ожидания.

Он положил руку поверх пальцев Фитца и нетерпеливо двинул, почти сердясь на промедление. Тот понял. Его движения стали уверенны, сердца стучали часто и сильно, в унисон. Над ухом раздавалось частое прерывистое дыхание, то и дело срывающееся в стон. Им не понадобилось много времени, чтобы закончить.

Некоторое время они лежали всё в том же положении. Рука, на которую опирался Фитц, дрожала от напряжения, но он так и нависал над Шутом, уткнувшись ему в шею. Только когда пульс начал успокаиваться, Фитц перекатился на спину и, свесив руку с кровати, нащупал чью-то ночную рубашку. Приведя их обоих в порядок, он улёгся рядом, положив голову Шуту на плечо. Тот укутал их одеялом и закрыл глаза. Было странно засыпать, ощущая голой кожей обнажённое тело другого человека. Даже прикосновение простыней было непривычно, ведь Шут всегда спал одетым. Интересно, он сможет научиться получать удовольствие не только от любовных ласк, но и от сна в объятиях? 

Он заснул прежде, чем нашёл ответ.

 

***

Падаль осторожно сжал челюсти у основания щупальца, отпустил, перехватил поудобнее, подальше от мертвого тела, и энергично заработал лапами и зачатками крыльев, поднимаясь к поверхности. Мягкая тьма постепенно рассеивалась, сменяясь солнечным светом. Когда до воздуха осталось несколько метров, дракон перестал всплывать и направился к берегу, не меняя глубины погружения. 

На спрута он охотился давно, и вот на восемьдесят пятый день его постигла удача.

Задачу он себе выбрал нелёгкую. Став драконом, он больше не мог находиться под водой неограниченно долго и вынужден был время от времени всплывать на поверхность, чтобы подышать. Кроме того, его добыча встречалась редко: спруты подходящих размеров обитали на большой глубине, старались держаться подальше друг от друга и обычно погибали до того, как успевали вырасти до интересующего Падаль размера. К тому же, поиски приходилось время от времени прерывать ради охоты на более доступную добычу.

Падали надоело прочёсывать дно, раззявив пасть, чтобы ориентироваться по вкусу воды. Он едва не бросил свою затею и уже подумывал о том, как подобраться к близняшкам с другого бока. Но в конце концов поиски увенчались успехом.

…Падаль хотел есть. Бескрылому дракону тяжело прокормиться, схватка со спрутом утомила, а от одуряющего аромата редкого деликатеса челюсти рефлекторно сжимались. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о пище, он принялся обдумывать другой инстинкт, не менее важный и куда более обременяющий.

То, что летать он больше не сможет, Падаль понял и принял: всё равно поделать с этим ничего нельзя. Против воли мелькавшие мысли о том, чтобы не жить, — или не замечал, или в гневе отметал. С пониманием того, что из-за увечья он никогда не сможет спариться, смириться было сложнее. Его сводили с ума запахи Тинтальи, заставляло замирать в предвкушении благоуханье, исходящее от молодняка, который вот-вот дозреет. Ещё десяток лет — и юное поколение будет готово к спариванию.

На этот раз Падаль намеревался своего не упустить. Он знал, что никогда не взлетит, но что мешает провести танцы в воде? Может, что-то и мешало. Может, семя потеряло бы в воде способность оплодотворять. Падаль твердо решил выяснить это.

И потому выполз на берег, волоча нетронутую тушу огромного спрута. Поднялся на задние лапы, размахивая передними для равновесия, и убедился, что поблизости никого нет. Тогда он спрятал добычу в прибрежных камнях в устье Дождевой реки. Проверив, надежно ли закреплена туша, не унесет ли её течением, Падаль поплыл к верховью реки.

— Неплохая попытка! — крикнула сзади Сисарква, но Падаль даже не обернулся.

Спустя час он оказался у излучины, в излюбленном месте подросшей молоди — здорового, полноценного выводка Тинтальи и Айсфира. Падаль сделал вид, что приплыл погреться на солнышке, и выполз на илистый берег. Не обращая внимания на примолкших дракончиков, он выбрал местечко получше — из незанятых — и долго укладывался, приминая лапами почву и пристраивая бок точно в выемку. Драконы вокруг него волшебным образом растворились, и вскоре берег опустел. Довольный, Падаль прикрыл глаза и приготовился ждать.

Долго ожидание не продлилось. Серебристый поток заколыхался вдалеке, зазолотился, и ушей Падали достиг задорный девичий хохот. Они были смешливыми, эти близняшки, смешливыми, смелыми и любопытными. Они не слушали Тинталью, которая учила их, ещё совсем маленьких змей, не уплывать в море одним. Наверное, став драконами, они не послушаются и её наставлений касательно Падали. Он будет дураком, если драконочки не станут его. А может быть, он даже уговорит одну из них помочь ему держаться на плаву в нужном положении, пока он будет танцевать с её сестрой.

_…Не спит._

_Он нас игнорирует?_

_Давай его укусим!_

У Падали не дрогнул ни единый мускул, пока они крались по берегу. Но стоило одной из них сделать выпад, как он откатился прочь, приземлился на ноги и притворно зарычал.

Их жёлтая чешуя сверкала на солнце, под ещё тонкой шкурой отчётливо проглядывали мышцы. Они держали крылья высоко, и кожистые перепонки едва заметно колыхались в воздушных потоках. Пальцы с острыми, ещё не ободранными о скалы и время когтями зарывались в ил, а хвосты метались по земле, то и дело переплетаясь друг с другом. Близняшки были молодыми, сильными и здоровыми, а солнечные блики на чешуе всегда сводили его с ума едва ли не больше, чем запах девственной самки.

Девочки мало ещё знали о мире — им досталось совсем мало наследной памяти — и Падаль никогда не приходил к ним просто так. Ему всегда было что показать, чем угостить или, в крайнем случае, что рассказать. Поэтому сейчас жёлтые, как едва оперившиеся птенчики, драконочки смотрели на него во все глаза, ожидая очередного маленького чуда.

_Я приготовил вам гостинец._

_Мы ничего не чуем._

_Ты нас обманываешь?_

_Тогда мы никогда больше не придём к тебе._

_Я ведь никогда вас не обманывал. Пойдёмте!_

И он нырнул в Дождевую. Оборачиваться не стал и получше запер мысленные сомнения в том, что за ним последуют. Он всегда тщательно запирал такие мысли, и, наверное, поэтому за ним следовали всегда.

_Как далеко. Не знаю, стоило ли нам уплывать так далеко от дома._

_Тинталья нам задаст!_

_Надеюсь, твой подарок того стоит!_

_Мой подарок скромен. Тем не менее, надеюсь, что вы будете благосклонны и примете его._

Когда одна из драконочек воскликнула: _Спрут!_ — и устремилась к припрятанному угощению, Падаль не торопясь вылез на песок. Он улёгся, придав телу горделивую позу, и приготовился любоваться, как его самочки поедают добытую им пищу.

Сзади появилось живое и огромное.

Ещё мгновение назад серебристый поток был тих и безмятежен, и вот он забурлил, когда существо сбросило щиты и обнаружило себя. Драконочки испуганно прижались друг к другу, забыв про подарок.

Падаль не стал оборачиваться. Он и так знал, кто его выследил, и понимал, что пощады можно не ждать.

Айсфир, не удостоив Падаль даже взглядом, прошёл мимо, задев кончиком крыла. Он склонился над спрутом и принюхался.

_Это хороший спрут. Можете есть, девочки._

Драконочки, разом присмиревшие, послушно принялись за лакомство. Однако Падаль чувствовал, что угощение им больше не в радость. Они боялись, но ели, потому что так велел им отец.

Когда они закончили, он добавил: _Можете вернуться домой_ , — и повернулся к Падали.


	5. Chapter 5

Зазнайка неторопливо рассекала волны, приближаясь к Дождевым Чащобам.

Это был крупный, выкрашенный в весёленькие цвета сухогруз, не один десяток лет, по словам капитана, курсировавший между Удачным и Калсидой. Когда Тинталья после спаривания с Айсфиром отложила яйца на острове Других и проблема выживания решилась, драконы заинтересовались и другими вопросами. Стали разбираться, что же происходило во время их отсутствия, и недвусмысленно объяснили, что теперь всё будет по-другому.

Они запретили плавать на живых кораблях против их воли. Тинталья лично поговорила с каждым из кораблей, чтобы выяснить их мнение по этому поводу. Кто-то пожелал и дальше работать на благо семьи, которую привык считать своей. Кто-то решил, что хочет свободного от людей существования, и теперь дрейфовал в одиночестве по воле волн. Кто-то предпочёл умереть, и таких облили смолой и сожгли. 

Несмотря на данное людьми имя, Зазнайка не посчитала свой образ жизни унизительным и не пожелала менять привычный ход вещей. Теперь она оставалась одним из немногих кораблей наряду с Совершенным, Офелией и Смоляным, способных доставить людей в Трехог и обратно.

Шут пожелал подготовить Фитца к встрече с живым кораблём и рассказал о Зазнайке всё, что знал. Опасался, что при встрече он окажется чувствительнее прочих из-за восприимчивости к Уиту. Однако даже взойдя на палубу Фитц ничего не почувствовал и только удивился, как такое крупное судно сможет пройти вверх по реке. Шут не спускал с него глаз, пока Зазнайка отчаливала, но постепенно успокоился.

— Тебе не обязательно за меня волноваться. Судя по всему, здесь не так уж опасно, — Фитц взглядом указал на группу матросов, после отплытия устроившуюся на палубе сыграть в кости и не выказывающую никакого беспокойства. Шут снова был в образе Янтарь, и так тяжело было слушать его женский голос, тяжело видеть походку от бедра, смотреть на макияж. Против воли Фитц прищуривался, пытаясь найти возлюбленного под всем этим маскарадом. Невозможно было отделаться от сомнений в том, какая из его личностей более настоящая. Он стал Шутом в постели с Фитцем потому, что так хотелось ему самому, или потому, что знал: в другом виде его не смогут принять?

— Хорошо. Если захочешь меня увидеть, я буду в каюте, — ответил Шут, будто понял сомнения друга, но не посчитал нужным из-за них беспокоиться.

Он ушел, а Фитц остался на корме, не желая подходить к живой статуе.

_Я не впервые отправляюсь в это путешествие. Река достаточно глубока, чтобы могло пройти судно и с большей осадкой._

Голос был игривым и тихим, но Фитц вздрогнул, потому что по-прежнему не чувствовал чужого присутствия. Может быть, из-за того, что по сути корабль был мёртвым?

_Ты не слишком деликатен._

И тут ему словно бы сдёрнули с глаз повязку. Зазнайка держала стены поднятыми, чтобы он не мог её нащупать, а теперь убрала их.

Огромный, сильный и холодный мертвец — прямо под Фитцем, вокруг, везде — выстуживал сознание и кололся острыми, не прикрытыми мясом и шерстью мыслями.

В следующий миг Фитц обнаружил себя сидящим на палубе. Спина опиралась о фальшборт, голова была откинута назад, а перед глазами плыл туман.

_Раньше я не встречала таких, как ты. Не знала, что вы бываете настолько хрупкими._

Наверное, это можно было счесть извинениями. 

Оно говорило так ясно, будто у него была связь с Фитцем. Даже мысли Ночного Волка достигали сознания не более отчетливо, чем мысли корабля. Фитц опёрся о палубу, неожиданно тёплую, и кое-как встал. Обретя устойчивость, он потянулся к мёртвому сознанию, ощупывая края, которые выставили навстречу. Что-то странное было в этом существе, что Фитц не заметил с самого начала, поражённый мертвенностью. Продолжив исследования, среди плеска волн, рассекаемых килем, и криков чаек в недоступной вышине он нашёл то, что меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть: тоненькую серебристую нить. Фитц и сам владел как Уитом, так и Скиллом, но они всегда оставались разными способами восприятия, подобно тому, как зрение не смешивается со слухом. Но в сознании мёртвого корабля они были единым целым: Фитц потянулся вдоль нити, пробуя отделить её от остального, и понял, что это невозможно. Он снова содрогнулся, что не укрылось от Зазнайки.

Он почувствовал её смешок, а в следующее мгновение противоестественный сплав Уита со Скиллом перестал быть пассивной массой. Фитц не успел отследить, как оказался пронизан сознанием судна. Волны силы проходили сквозь него, погрузив в полную тьму. Он стал судорожно выставлять стены, однако опоздал: темноту взрезали рыжие лучи, становившиеся всё ярче, и в следующее мгновение Фитц снова оказался на палубе. На этот раз он даже не успел упасть.

Когда всё осталось позади, накатила запоздалая реакция. Он с ужасом осознал, что находился во власти мертвеца, могущего незначительным усилием начисто стереть сознание.

_Если боишься, приходи на бак. Может быть, когда я заговорю голосом, ты не станешь так трястись._

После перенесённого ожившая деревянная статуя вряд ли смогла бы сильно напугать, но сохранившиеся остатки нормального восприятия вопили о том, что центр опасности — там, где глаза, руки и прочее привычное.

_Ты такой волк._

Волки умеют подчиняться сильным, особенно если бежать некуда. Поэтому Фитц поджал хвост, послушно прошёл на нос и уселся на скамейку, специально расположенную таким образом, чтобы удобно было беседовать с носовой фигурой.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — Зазнайка без улыбки откинула с лица рыжие волосы и смерила Фитца долгим взглядом, словно старалась прочитать сокровенные мысли. Зачем? Она уже вывернула его наизнанку. — Вот, значит, что ты обо мне думаешь.

— Ты так всех читаешь? Но только я смог почувствовать, потому что владею Уитом и Скиллом.

— Какие глупые названия, — её лицо оставалось непроницаемой маской. — И какой глупый вопрос.

Фитц не знал, о чём говорить с кораблем. Достаточно того, что Зазнайка больше не пыталась прощупать и затаилась на границе сознания. У резной фигуры были широкие челюсти и сильные обнажённые руки. Из хищника сперва сделали женщину-воина, убедительную и суровую, а потом выкрасили в оранжевый. Может быть, она велела раскрасить себя в солнечные цвета в надежде хоть немного согреться?

— У меня была оранжевая чешуя, — ещё секунду она смотрела на Фитца, а после отвернулась, одновременно закрывшись. Давящее присутствие мертвеца исчезло. Разом лёгкие наполнил свежий бриз, солнечные лучи приласкали кожу, и на палубу поднялся Шут.

Он шёл рядом с капитаном, кокетливо улыбался, склонив голову к плечу, и разговаривал голосом женщины Янтарь. Он успел переодеться: теперь на нём красовалось ядовито-оранжевое платье точно в тон кораблю.

Увидев Фитца, он заулыбался, помахал рукой и поспешил навстречу, будто специально хотел позлить. Против воли Фитц скрипнул зубами и отвернулся.

 

***

— Нравится, когда на тебя показывают пальцем? Иногда мне кажется — да. 

Фитц злится очень забавно. Попытки спрятать раздражение могут продолжаться долго — он ведёт себя как обычно, иногда улыбается и, кажется, не догадывается, как легко бывает прочесть и настоящие чувства, и попытки их скрыть. Обычно плохое настроение рассасывается само собой, забывается, но иногда прорывается вовне такими вот выпадами, — неожиданными для тех, кто не считает нужным следить за его настроениями.

Янтарь это забавляло и приносило облегчение: выплеснувшись, обида проходила скорее. Да и не нравилось ей наблюдать за угрюмым взглядом Фитца, чуть чаще направленным вниз, чем обычно. В такие минуты он напоминал зверя, загнанного в угол хорошими людьми, которых зверь не считает возможным загрызть. Всё, что ему остаётся в таком случае, — растерянно молчать… или рявкнуть в надежде, что загонщики поймут: не надо, лучше отпустить.

— Как неожиданно и несправедливо. Особенно если учесть, что я с самого завтрака тихо просидела в одиночестве. Но не буду спорить. Возможно, ты знаешь больше моего.

— Бывают случаи, когда не обязательно бегать и кричать, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Да.

Ему не нравилась Янтарь — с первой же минуты, когда благодаря милой Йек он узнал о её существовании. На словах он, может, и согласился с тем, что маскарад необходим. Но досада никуда не делась. Ему не нравилось в ней всё, начиная с женской одежды и заканчивая особенным немигающим взглядом, которым никогда не пользовался Шут.

Янтарь могла обидеться на несдержанность Фитца, могла поставить на место, но она находилась в благодушном настроении. Теперь, после нескольких дней, проведённых рядом, после любовного воссоединения Фитца и Шута, она не могла относиться к нему иначе, чем с лёгкой долей юмора. Ей хотелось мягко подтрунивать над его недовольством. Но Янтарь сумела взять себя в руки. Не стоит обострять обстановку, бедняге и так нелегко. Лучше послушать, что он скажет, а самой не провоцировать ссору.

Так и не дождавшись расспросов, Фитц произнёс:

— Бывает достаточно незначительного поступка, не вписывающегося в рамки, чтобы все уставились на тебя.

— Ты намекаешь на что-то определённое?

— Но ты не просто любишь находиться в центре внимания, — не обращая внимания на вопрос, продолжил он. — Как только тебя окружают зрители, ты шокируешь их. Зачем?

Янтарь не могла не рассмеяться.

— Ты возводишь на меня напраслину! Я много месяцев была лордом Голденом, пользовалась успехом в обществе, пока это требовалось, и, при необходимости, быстро свела популярность на нет. Аккуратно и без скандалов, прошу заметить! Ради того, чтобы ты беспочвенно меня обвинял?

— А Сесил Брезинга?

Про Сесила Янтарь не подумала. Не то чтобы совсем не поняла, отчего Фитц вдруг его вспомнил, но всё же вылез он неожиданно.

— Можно было придумать десятки способов заставить хозяев нас выгнать. Однако ты выбрал именно этот. Почему?

— Это был один невинный поцелуй, — повторила Янтарь сказанные Шутом много лет назад слова. В тот раз они Фитца не впечатлили, не впечатлили они его и сейчас. — Он мне понравился. Я захотела скандала. Я захотела произвести на тебя впечатление. Или спровоцировать. Что ты хочешь услышать?

В ответ Фитц пожал плечами. Ему было неуютно.

— Ты сам-то знаешь, чего хотел добиться этим расспросом?

— Ничего. Мне хотелось только понять…

— Нет. Тебе хотелось поделиться со мной раздражением. Послушай, я знаю, тебе не нравится живой корабль, тебе…

— Мёртвый.

— Что? О боги, дайте мне сил… давай называть корабль мёртвым. Он хитрый, раздражительный — точно, как ты, — тоскующий по прошлой жизни, но мёртвый, да, — Янтарь ещё не закончила, но Фитц перебил:

— Я ехал к тебе, к Шуту, а не к Янтарь. Я верю, что это разные грани одного человека, но… я скучаю по Шуту. А Янтарь так на него похожа и в то же время кажется чужой. Я потому и вспомнил Сесила — после того случая ты тоже казался мне чужим.

— О, Фитц… Теперь я поняла, — Янтарь притянула Фитца поближе, положила подбородок на плечо, прикрыла ему глаза ладонью и прошептала на ухо — голосом Шута: — Мне жаль, что тебя это так задевает. После того, как мы сойдем на землю, Янтарь отойдет на второй план. Я буду с тобой не только по ночам. Пока мы на Зазнайке — придётся подождать, но после всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Фитц вздохнул, не слишком радостно улыбнулся и кивнул.

 

***

Айсфир был огромным. 

Будь перед ним настоящий противник, он расправил бы крылья, приподнялся на задних ногах, опёршись на хвост, и вытянул бы шею вверх. Но Айсфир не счёл нужным принимать угрожающую позу. Он стоял спокойно и всё равно держал голову в два раза выше, чем Падаль. Хвост у крестца был не тоньше тела Падали, а кончик терялся в кустах.

Тинталья тоже была огромной, но она же самка — искушение, а не угроза. Даже шипя и лязгая зубами, она защищала выводок, а не стремилась уничтожить. От Айсфира же, застывшего в спокойной позе и вновь закрывшегося от серебристого потока, несло яростью и желанием убивать. Такого запаха не бывает у дракона, вышедшего на охоту. Он появляется, лишь когда самец выступает против другого самца.

Падаль едва не повалился на спину, подставив горло. Однако с такой же силой его тело жаждало ответить на вызов, встать в боевую стойку, спровоцировать драку и покончить с жизнью.

_Падаль — так тебя называют?_

_Неужели тебе что-то от меня понадобилось?_

_Ты больше не приблизишься к моим детям. Я не позволю тебе причинить им вред._

_И что же я, по-твоему, могу с ними сделать?_

_То же, что ты сделал с предыдущим выводком!_

_Ах,_ — драконочки вытягивали шеи, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда их защитник перешибёт наконец хребет уродливому наглецу, который ещё с полчаса назад казался милым и забавным.

_Какая удача сопутствует нынешнему выводку. У них есть папочка, готовый защищать их. Наверное, и кормит их вовремя. Жалко, что мне не так повезло. А может, и повезло? Очень уж глуп их защитник. Такая большая голова, зачем она тебе, если на своём островке ты отморозил все мозги? И не видишь разницы между жалкими калеками, которые были пародией! насмешкой над нашей природой! на что они годились, кроме как послужить обедом? Но если ты думаешь, что я тронул бы здоровых сильных детёнышей… Что ж, я уже высказал, что думаю по поводу твоих отмороженных мозгов._

_Болтать — вот всё, что тебе остаётся. Болтай сколько влезет, но не с моими детёнышами. Ты понял?_

_Иначе что?_

В ответ чёрный дракон наконец встал на задние лапы и задвигал крыльями. Падаль обдало потоками воздуха и прошлогодней листвой. Жёлтые драконочки отбежали подальше и высунули мордочки из-за секвойи. Они смотрели на Айсфира, и их восхищение разносилось ароматом по воздуху и зыбью по серебристому потоку.

Айсфир навис чёрной громадой, и Падаль вжался во влажную землю, втянул голову в плечи и оскалился. Кончик хвоста метнулся справа налево, а в горле заклокотала истерика. Вечная пустота подступила близко, как никогда. Только не упасть, не подставить беззащитное горло — если самец дракона признал поражение, его отпустят. Но если соперник не сдаётся, его могут и убить. Только обуздать трусость и животную жажду жизни, только не подать сигнал «Сдаюсь, позволь уйти» — тогда Айсфир кинется на Падаль, как кинулся бы на любого бросившего вызов самца, и никчёмное существование наконец закончится.

_Твои угрозы для меня ничего не значат. Я буду делать то, что захочу. Ты не сможешь остановить меня словами. Я калека, но я тебя не боюсь._

Падаль успел прянуть в сторону, но чёрная молния оказалась быстрее: его скрутило, защемило зубами горло и потащило вверх. Он извивался в восторге, хрипел и бился в объятиях Айсфира, но вырваться не мог: его лапы, хвост и голову стиснуло в жёстком захвате. Чёрному дракону было тяжело: он часто работал крыльями, и их подбрасывало в воздухе в унизительном подражании танцу любви.

_Ты больше никогда не подойдёшь к моему выводку._

Он сильнее сжал челюсти, прорывая белую шкуру. Чужие зубы оказались слишком близко от артерии. Дёрнись — и жизнь хлынет на песок и в глотку врагу.

Падаль не захотел, чтобы его тело питало Айсфира. Не хотел делиться памятью — своей и всех тех драконов-калек, что он убил и съел. Он обмяк, признавая поражение.

Тогда Айсфир отпустил его и, не произнеся ни слова и не оглядываясь, полетел прочь, все выше и выше.

Удар о землю перетряхнул органы и отдался в позвоночнике. В проколы на горле набились песчинки. Левое крыло ныло под тяжестью тела. Лапы торчали вверх, и понадобилось несколько судорожных движений, чтобы перевернуться на брюхо.

Со стороны секвойи донеслось хихиканье и удаляющийся шорох: молодежь увидела достаточно. Проигравший не представляет интереса.

Следовало очистить раны и заняться очередной охотой: произошедшее отняло много энергии, теперь необходимо её восстановить. Силы ещё оставались, но Падаль повлекло к любимой лёжке. Он промчался вверх по реке, бешено работая лапами и хвостом, не обращая внимания на яд, пощипывающий горло. Выскочив на свой берег, он улёгся было на солнце, чтобы впитать побольше тепла. Но не смог высидеть и нескольких минут. Чувство, незнакомое ему прежде, кричало, что надо спрятаться. Он бросился в лес, обдирая бока о стволы потолще и сшибая тонкие деревья. Лапы сами вынесли его к оврагу, скрытому густым кустарником. Хоть какое-то укрытие, — с этой мыслью он залёг на дно. Только отлежавшись, он заметил, что поставил щиты от серебристого потока — так тщательно, как не ставил никогда прежде.

«Я так боюсь, что чёрный найдёт меня и убьёт?» Но мысль о вечной пустоте только уняла бешеный перестук сердца. Это был не страх.

Чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя, Падаль решил не вспоминать о случившемся. Он думал о предстоящей охоте, но мысли против воли возвращались к чёрному дракону.

…Однажды, пару десятилетий назад, он охотился на оленя. Притаился возле водопоя и, дождавшись добычу, стал медленно красться, приближаясь. Застыв в траве позади животного, он занёс лапу, чтобы сделать очередной шажок, но передумал и рванул к добыче. Олень ушёл, и Падаль взвыл от досады и сожаления, что не подобрался ближе и не сделал тот, последний, шаг.

Так же он взвыл и сейчас, когда подумал о том, что мог сразу принять позу подчинения и не вынуждать Айсфира ставить себя на место.


	6. Chapter 6

На седьмой день пути Зазнайка вошла в устье Дождевой реки. Ещё утром в дымке на горизонте показалась земля, и Шут начал поглядывать на Фитца, когда думал, что тот этого не заметит. Что он, интересно, хотел разглядеть?

Река понравилась Фитцу не больше, чем прежде, во времена странствий с Ночным Волком. Конечно, сейчас путешествие проходило со всеми удобствами. Ядовитая вода не разъедала сапог, не доносилась отголосками боли от подушечек волчьих лап. Не надо было волноваться, не забрались ли слишком далеко и удастся ли вернуться. Фитц не балансировал на грани безумия. Но приближающаяся суша наводила тоску, а когда корабль вошёл в дельту, впервые появились сомнения, а стоило ли вообще уезжать из Шести Герцогств.

Если бы ему предстояла работа, можно было бы притерпеться и к куда более серьезным неудобствам, ведь долг есть долг. Но за всё время пути Шут не счёл нужным поделиться планами и рассказать, что ему понадобилось в этом недружелюбном крае. За время долгой дружбы он не единожды менял голос и цвет кожи, становился то слугой, то господином, выряжался в женское платье. Но как ни многогранен был Шут, привычка держать планы при себе никуда не девалась. А Фитц тоже не менялся: молчание по-прежнему раздражало.

Ему надоело любоваться проплывающими мимо слишком яркими деревьями. Только он начал прикидывать, сколько осталось добираться до клана торговцев Дождевых Чащоб, как донёсся взволнованный возглас Шута:

— За этим поворотом!..

Фитц прошёл на нос, к Шуту и капитану, чтобы посмотреть, где же они очутились. Однако когда поворот остался за кормой, он не заметил ничего особенного: только пустой берег, покрытый чёрным песком. Судя по тому, как жадно Шут вглядывался в заросли, поблизости притаился выводок драконов. Наверняка. Ведь что ещё могло его так разволновать? 

Даже у Фитца мысль о возможной скорой встрече ускорила биение сердца. Но сколько ни старались они рассмотреть хоть что-то, берег оставался пустынным.

— Вот здесь, говорят, закуклились первые драконы, — важно изрек капитан.

— Да, да, — тряхнул головой Шут. — Где они теперь?

— Вы уж сами ищите. Я по драконам не специалист и лёжки их не знаю. Да они и выросли уже, порхают по всей округе, а сюда прилетают, только чтобы у них из ноздрей вычистили паразитов и отполировали чешую. Они не чета тем, калекам, которые не могли подняться в воздух. Если так надо поговорить с драконами, спросите у Хупрусов, как доплывем. Кого-нибудь они вам да найдут.

Шут поджал губы, но спорить не стал. Постояв немного, капитан ушёл с носа, оставив их наедине с Зазнайкой.

Фитц размышлял, насколько похоже поселение клана на нормальные жилища и может ли он вновь почувствовать себя человеком, как вдруг щит Зазнайки дал трещину и сквозь него хлынул поток ненависти и презрения. Это продолжалось всего миг, а потом корабль восстановил стены. Наверное, Фитцу стало плохо, потому что в следующий момент Шут прислонил его к фальшборту и заглянул в лицо:

— Что ты почувствовал?

Фитц махнул рукой, показывая, что его можно отпустить:

— Зазнайка… ненавидит. Не меня и никого из тех, кто на борту. Иначе запретила бы взойти на борт или свела с ума. Я ведь говорил, что её силы намного превосходят человеческие? Если бы она испытывала такие чувства к человеку, он бы тут же умер. Дело в ком-то другом.

— Кто это? Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Ничего, — разговор начал надоедать. — Я бы сказал.

Оба знали, в чём дело. Но Фитц не хотел делать предположений о том, чего не понимает, а Шут по обыкновению не желал делиться соображениями. Вместо этого он снова начал высматривать своих драконов. Фитц же присел на палубу, закрыл глаза и стал прощупывать пространство вокруг попеременно то Скиллом, то Уитом, старательно обходя мёртвую громаду корабля. Он коснулся сознаний членов команды, убедился, что вдоль реки тянется необитаемая полоска суши и что только птицы смеют появляться рядом с обиталищем драконов. Фитц подозревал, что его старания бесполезны: сил Зазнайки хватало на то, чтобы сделать сознание совершенно прозрачным для сетей Скилла, а драконы, наверное, были и того мощнее. Тем не менее, бездействовать не хотелось, и Фитц так погрузился в поиски, что отключился от органов чувств и вздрогнул, когда Шут сжал его плечо.

— Смотри!

Фитц вскочил и проследил за пальцем Шута.

Между деревьями, в какой-то сотне метров от реки лежал белый дракон. Он был полностью неподвижен и смотрел сквозь корабль, лениво прищурив глаза, надменный, как обыкновенная кошка. Кошек Фитц всегда недолюбливал и потому почувствовал раздражение. Дракон обжёг его взглядом, а затем медленно и со вкусом зевнул. Хоть он и находился на значительном расстоянии, не приходилось сомневаться, что это — зевок «в лицо». Закончив демонстрацию превосходства, он соизволил подняться и довольно-таки резво побежать в сторону Зазнайки.

Если в первый момент дракон показался очень похожим на каменных Элдерлингов (по крайней мере, тех, что напоминали драконов, а не на кабанов и оленей) и изображения на старинных гобеленах, то стоило ему двинуться, как в его облике проскользнуло что-то уродливое, несовместимое с природой драконов. О драконах-калеках говорили все, но только увидев подобное существо своими глазами, Фитц смог осознать случившуюся трагедию.

Пока Верити вырезал своего каменного дракона, Фитц обратил внимание, что несмотря на внешнее сходство с ящерицей, лапы у него располагались не по бокам, как у аллигатора, а под телом, как у теплокровных. Благодаря этому он мог не ползти на брюхе, а довольно ловко бежать — Фитц до сих пор это помнил — иноходью. Хвост он держал параллельно поверхности земли, а крылья прижимал к бокам, пока не разобрался со своим каменным телом и не взлетел.

Этот же белый дракон хоть и не уступал размером дракону Верити, но сложением не мог даже сравниться с ним. Его задние ноги, короткие и слабые, едва выдерживали вес, так что при движении существу приходилось опираться на хвост. Передняя часть благодаря причудам непропорционального развития напоминала человеческий торс широкими плечами и лапами, расставленными неправильным, не драконьим способом.

Только когда он остановился у берега, так близко, что Фитц мог различить засохшие корочки в уголках его глаз, стало видно, какими маленькими, тонкими и, очевидно, непригодными для полёта были его крылья. Судя по тому, как дракон дёрнул губами, обнажая на миг зубы в оскале, он с лёгкостью прочитал эту мысль.

А Фитц по-прежнему его не чувствовал.

 

***

— Как он вырос!.. 

Падаль — Шуту приходилось называть его так даже про себя, потому что дракон отказывался называть своё настоящее имя, — Падаль увеличился по меньшей мере в восемь раз с тех пор, как Шут последний раз видел его — правда, издалека. Это могло значить, что Тинталье удалось уговорить жителей Дождевых Чащоб кормить его досыта. Но крылья… Есть вволю он начал слишком поздно. Бедный дракон — он помнит, что значит летать, и лишен этого.

_Прямо как ты, не правда ли?_

— Капитан! Встаньте на якорь, мне необходимо поговорить с драконом.

— Отдать якорь! — капитан всё-таки выполнил приказ, но неохотно. Чудо жило рядом с ним, и он не считал его стоящим небольшой задержки в пути. Раньше Шуту редко удавалось справиться с раздражением, которое вызывали в нём подобные люди. Да и сейчас у него не всегда получалось с лёгкостью подавлять свои чувства, но всё-таки с годами он стал мягче и снисходительнее.

— Не думаю, что мы задержимся здесь надолго. Ужин у Хупрусов не отменяется.

— Надеюсь, что так и будет, — буркнул капитан уже не так недовольно и отправился в кабину.

Шут ждал, пока матросы бросали якорь, и только когда Зазнайка остановилась, слегка покачиваясь на волнах, обратился к белому дракону:

— Здравствуй.

Тот благосклонно моргнул. Шут взглянул на Фитца — тот сохранял невозмутимость, хотя в его глазах и угадывался интерес.

— Я рад видеть тебя в добром здравии. Меня называют Янтарь, это мой друг Фитц Чивэл, а это Зазнайка. Мне сказали, что прежде ей не приходилось заходить в Дождевые Чащобы и поэтому вы не знакомы.

— Можешь не трудиться. Я презираю её за то, что она — мертвечина, она меня — за то, что я — калека.

— Наслышан о твоих манерах, — улыбнулся Шут и продолжил: — Признаться, я не ожидал, что ты так вырастешь.

— Ты такой же скучный, как остальные смертные. Говоришь одно, а сам думаешь о братьях и сестрах по кладке, которых я убил и сожрал. Зачем приплыл?

— Ты не рад нашему знакомству?

— Я — нет. Ты — рад. А твой друг гадает, что он здесь делает и не лучше ли ему было бы остаться… в какой-то хижине в снежном лесу. Он закрылся от серебристого потока до того, как я считал название.

— Это Ивовый Лес, — быстро ответил Фитц. Шут бросил на него взгляд, но промолчал.

— Очень интересно. Благодарю.

Шут не удивился, когда дракон, не добавив ни слова, развернулся и пополз прочь.

— Подожди!

_Тебе есть, чем меня порадовать? Если нет, убирайся. Или кудахчи над теми, кто согласен это терпеть._

— Вернись, Падаль.

Фитц вздрогнул, приняв самоназвание за оскорбление, но Шут жестом успокоил его.

Дракон ни секунды не колеблясь вернулся.

— Слушаюсь. Так у вас принято говорить?

— Нет, у нас принято говорить «Хорошо, я согласен тебя выслушать».

— Забавные зверьки.

— Я хочу понять, почему ты предпочитаешь жить один. По сравнению с тем, каким ты был, когда я оставил Дождевые Чащобы, ты стал большим и сильным и в состоянии сам добывать пропитание, значит, ты не обязан быть изгоем.

— Такой серьёзный и решительный. И тоже закрылся. Любовник научил?

Шут не обратил внимания на последнюю реплику:

— Когда я узнаю всё, что меня интересует, мы поговорим. И тебе не удастся никуда от меня деться, поскольку только крылья смогли бы тебе помочь.

— Как жестоко издеваться над калекой.

— Не более жестоко, чем плеваться ядом в каждый живой корабль.

— Я смотрю, ты неплохо подготовился.

— У меня есть на то причины, — Шут решил на этом остановиться. — Отчаливаем, — кивнул он Зазнайке и пошёл на поиски капитана.

 

***

У психики Падали была особенность: эмоциональная реакция на происходящее возникала не сразу. Она нарастала постепенно, достигая пика потом, вдали от раздражителя. Когда через пару часов, а когда и через пару дней. Иногда это спасало окружающих. 

Падаль глядел вслед уплывающей Зазнайке. Дурацкая кличка, данная смертными, вызвала в своё время немало споров. _Как ты могла так низко пасть,_ — рычал Падаль. _Старая жизнь ушла навсегда, я больше не дракон и не стану зря трепать прежнее имя,_ — увещевала Зазнайка. _Вспомни, кем ты была, сбрось смертных, умри, но не позорь наш род. — Подумай о себе, прежде чем давать советы._

…Падаль клокотал от бешенства и не хотел закрываться. Поняв, что не может больше выносить обжигающей ярости, он позволил ей смести часть щитов и излиться на мёртвую деревяшку. Серебристый поток забурлил при столкновении горячего и холодного, а потом по нему прокатились волны хохота.

 _Ты так жалок!_ — смеялась издалека Зазнайка. — _Не можешь ни смириться со своим убожеством, ни перестать наконец жить._

Падаль завыл, сотрясая деревья и серебристый поток.

_Ты же видела. Не могла не видеть._

_Не понимаю, о чём ты._

_В тебе совсем нет сердца? Ты деревяшка, но память-то у тебя живая!_

_Ш-ш-ш. Покажи._

_Это они откопали Айсфира!_

Зазнайка вздрогнула и замолкла. Не смыкая век, Падаль прикрыл глаза белёсой мигательной перепонкой. Воспоминания, прочитанные у человека-волка, были такими реальными, что дракон взмахнул хвостом и погрузил когти глубже в песок, чтобы не забыть, в каком теле находится.

…Сухой неподвижный воздух царапал трахею, слезились глаза, дыхание оседало инеем на капюшоне. При вдохе нос стягивало изнутри замёрзшей корочкой, а при выдохе она таяла и каплей повисала на кончике. При попытке заговорить ломило зубы. Чтобы корки на губах не потрескались, надо было поменьше разговаривать и вовсе не улыбаться. Толстые сапоги, прогретые за ночь у костра, становились холодными за считанные минуты — казалось, их вовсе нет, а по снегу идёшь в толстых носках. На плечах тяжёлый мешок. Он привычен, но давит сильнее с каждым переходом. Многочисленные слои одежды мешали сгибаться рукам и ногам, превращая в неповоротливое чучело.

Человек не был неженкой. Он был всего лишь человеком, и на мгновение Падаль решил, что ему стоило бы посочувствовать: ради какой-то цели, которую и не выразишь толком, этому слабому существу пришлось забраться в сердце ледника. Любой дракон бросил бы это дело, потому что повелители трех стихий ни за что не станут так мучить себя даже ради собственного детёныша.

А потом, пропустив долгие блуждания в снегах, Падаль перенёсся к битве Айсфира с каменным драконом. Белое и чёрное, и призывный крик Тинтальи, и танец любви над облаками — там, куда Падали уже никогда не взлететь. Он смаковал подробности, с болезненным наслаждением следя за каждым взмахом хвоста, за рассекающими воздух крыльями, а сам словно отряхивался от снега и счищал с оружия кровь. Торжествующий драконий клич…

 _Остановись!_ — приказала Зазнайка, и Падаль убрал мигательную перепонку. Перед глазами снова возникла река и ивы вдоль неё. Сглотнув, дракон медленно улёгся, подобрав под себя лапы, и обвил тело хвостом. — _И ты его не убил._

_Это бы ничего не изменило._

_Ошибаешься. Месть поможет успокоиться._

_На что ты хочешь меня подвигнуть? Ты права, я едва удержался, чтобы не броситься на него — и не разрушить твою палубу, между прочим. Но…_

_Ты не пожалел дракончиков из своего выводка, сожрал всех до единого, а спустя много лет почему-то не стал убивать человечка, превратившего твоё существование в ещё более жалкий кошмар. И знаешь, что я думаю? Выученные уроки, жалость или раскаянье ни при чём. Тебе надоело, что тебя держат за сумасшедшего,_ — Зазнайке удалось по серебристому потоку передать Падали свой зевок. — _Поэтому и стараешься вести себя смирно. Вот и всё. Скучно._

Падаль отпустило. Он прервал контакт с Зазнайкой и улёгся набок, вытянувшись во всю длину. Бешенство вымотало его, и он отстранённо удивлялся, что всего час назад был готов разорвать на куски человека с волчьим нутром.

 _А этому человечку повезло,_ — донёсся издали голос Зазнайки. — _Он даже не узнал, какой избежал участи._


	7. Chapter 7

— Это была твоя очередная личность?

Шут вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Только глубокой ночью Фитцу повезло остаться с ним наедине.

Из-за беседы с драконом они задержались в пути и прибыли к Хупрусам в густеющих сумерках, что не помешало хозяевам встретить их со всей торжественностью. Гости были представлены всему семейству и приглашены к торжественному ужину. Блюда, поданные к столу, оказались обильными, разнообразными, яркими и либо чересчур острыми, либо приторными. Шут уверенно расправлялся с кушаньями, без колебаний принимая или отвергая предложенные угощения, и Фитц следовал его выбору. В соответствии с ролью, которую он играл, невозможно было изображать безмолвную тень. Не так уж трудно было улыбаться по возможности мило и рассказывать о впечатлении, произведённом Дождевыми Чащобами, ядовитой рекой, Зазнайкой, морем, Удачным и прочим, — хотя с бóльшим удовольствием он превратился бы в безмолвного Тома Баджерлока за спиной Шута или, ещё лучше, в королевского убийцу, прячущегося в тайных нишах и наблюдающего за Хупрусами через специальные глазки.

В надлежащее время трапеза закончилась, и Фитца с Шутом провели в предназначенные им покои: красивую, яркую комнату с высокими потолками и огромным окном, освещённую множеством настенных светильников, опоясывающих помещение. Посреди стоял круглый стол, инкрустированный мрамором разных оттенков, и Шут присел за него, пока Фитц мерил шагами комнату. Он достаточно долго вёл себя в соответствии с правилами хорошего тона и теперь, раздражённый, ждал ответа.

Поняв, что пора бы кое-что рассказать, Шут опёрся подбородком о руку и заговорил:

— Это самый необычный из всех драконов, самый непредсказуемый и злой. Он любит почесать языком, ему нравится доводить окружающих и ему скучно. Ты… видел, что у него вместо крыльев. Вот в чём заключается моя неудача — из морских змей вывелись такие уродцы, ведь закукливание произошло слишком поздно, и зародышам не хватило времени, чтобы полноценно развиться. В этом есть моя вина — как неоднократно объяснял мне Прилкоп. Мне стоило повнимательнее относиться к своим видениям и не допускать ошибок. — Шут поджал губы и замолк на несколько мгновений, а затем тряхнул головой и продолжил: — Ты знаешь, как относятся драконы к больным и слабым. Пока не появился новый выводок — дети Тинтальи и Айсфира, — о калеках заботились. Потом же… они стали лишними и ненужными. Падаль нашёл унесённые наводнением коконы, из которых так и не вылупились драконы, сожрал их и набрался сил. А потом одного за другим поймал и убил всех братьев и сестёр по кладке. Я даже не удивился, когда обнаружил, что белый так вырос — отъелся на драконьем мясе, после чего и сам смог охотиться.

— И Тинталья это вытерпела?

— У драконов не принято заботиться о слабых, но также запрещено и убивать сородичей. Они пожирают своих мертвецов, чтобы получить их воспоминания — и потому что мясо есть мясо, — но убить дракона могут только во время брачных игр. Падаль преступил закон, а остальные — нет. Поэтому он стал изгоем, но никто не возьмёт на себя труд лишить его жизни.

— Ты назвал его Падалью.

— Да, единственным именем, которое он сообщил, — Шут усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Обозвал сам себя и считает, что хуже никто не оскорбит.

— Ты много с ним общался?

— Вовсе нет. Сегодня я говорил с ним впервые. Но я много общался с Совершенным. Живые драконы не слишком увлечены смертными и редко имеют с нами дела, разве что преследуя какую-то свою цель. Если бы Падаль голодал, я мог бы покупать мясо и кормить его, надеясь на расположение, но раз он вырос таким сильным, что сам добывает пропитание, мне придётся придумать другой способ заинтересовать его.

Фитц многому научился за прожитые годы, в том числе терпению. Если человек — и особенно его Шут — обходит молчанием какую-либо тему, ускользает при попытке выяснить подробности и отделывается туманными намёками, — то наседать с вопросами бесполезно. Молчание затянется, тумана станет больше, что только ещё сильнее разозлит. Так недолго сморозить — а то и совершить — какую-нибудь глупость. От этого ещё никому не становилось лучше, и самому Фитцу в том числе.

Поэтому, исполненный мудрости, он за недели, прошедшие после воссоединения, не задал Шуту ни одного сомнительного вопроса, не попытался выведать, что он затевает. Фитц гордился своей зрелостью, но сейчас понял, что достиг предела терпения.

— И зачем тебе понадобился этот Падаль? — спросил он, подозревая, что не услышит в ответ ничего толкового, и заранее злясь.

Затянулось ожидаемое молчание, которое прервалось негромкой просьбой:

— Закрой, пожалуйста, сознание.

— От дракона?

— От дракона и ото всех, до кого он может дотянуться.

— Я закрыл сознание, как только увидел его. Он шарил там слишком резво.

Шут кивнул и задумался.

Оставаясь наедине с Фитцем, он переставал играть женщину, возвращался к привычному для своего Изменяющего голосу и манерам и становился его родным Шутом. Но о том, чтобы носить мужскую одежду, не могло идти и речи. Фитц понимал, почему, и не пытался настаивать, однако стал замечать, что Шут в женском облачении кажется ещё более чуждым и неправильным, чем Янтарь.

Вот он сидел перед Фитцем, готовый выложить суть своего дела, а тот не мог отделаться от мысли, как омерзительно смотрится обычное женское платье, когда знаешь, что под ним скрыто сильное тело, способное нести на руках матёрого воина. Наверное, ему нравился такой маскарад — зачем иначе стал бы он его затевать? А Фитц, сколько ни пытался, не мог отделаться от мысли, насколько искусственным он был.

Думать об этом было бессмысленно и не нужно, поэтому стоило выкинуть из головы лишние мысли и постараться порадоваться тому, что наконец-то удалось добиться откровенности. Пройдёт несколько минут, и Фитц будет вознаграждён за терпение.

Размышления и попытки взять под контроль настроение прервались тихим:

— Мы в Клерресе очень долго считали, что Белым Пророком может быть только человек.

 

***

— Мне всё равно, что ты решил, — белый дракон оставался спокойным и безразличным, однако каким-то образом внушил желание оказаться в другом месте, подальше от залитого солнцем островка посреди болота. 

— Я знаю, что не могу заставить тебя поступить по-моему. Что бы ты ни сделал, это всегда будет только твоим решением. Ты сам хозяин своих мыслей и поступков. Но, может быть, ты согласишься поговорить со мной?

— Неужто ты собираешься предложить мне что-то интересное?

— Как знать. Может быть, тебе надоели собратья, раз ты никогда не бываешь с ними. Может быть, люди… ваши слуги давно тебе понятны и не интересны. Я же человек новый, пришёл с новым предложением и оказался, возможно, единственным твоим развлечением за долгие годы.

— Тыкаешь меня в моё увечье?

— Да. Вряд ли я смогу быть настолько деликатным, чтобы не замечать, что твои крылья не годятся для полёта.

Белый дракон заворчал, как взбешённая собака, но Шуту показалось, что таким образом он хотел проверить его, а не приготовиться к нападению.

Шут любовался перламутровой чешуёй, непереносимо яркой там, где от неё отражались лучи. Белый тщательно следил за шкурой, чистил её песком и выкусывал отмершую чешую. За остальными драконами ухаживали люди, но этот не позволял никому к себе прикасаться. Тщательность, с которой он следил за собой, забавно сочеталась со снисходительными и безразличными речами дракона о себе.

Он порыкивал, скалился, но не делал попыток уйти, и Шут прислонился спиной к нагретому боку, смотря на заросли мангровых деревьев, на пестреющих попугаев и бабочек. У его плеча замерла прозрачная стрекоза, а через миг её слизнуло длинным розовым языком. Шут не почувствовал движения драконьих мускулов, и на мгновение ему стало не по себе — впервые за то время, что он провёл с Падалью.

— Сперва Пророки кажутся обычными, — он говорил неторопливо, спокойно, словно бы между прочим, как будто делился небезынтересной историей, не имеющей, однако, большого значения. — Странные сны, приходящие время от времени, не дают повода что-либо заподозрить. К счастью, мы рождаемся белыми — к счастью, потому что иначе невозможно было бы вовремя нас узнавать. Узнав Пророка, можно начать его обучение. Ты не первый, кто без радости принял известие о том, что необходимо покинуть родину и отправиться за моря по прихоти непонятного человека. Не тебе первому не нравится мысль о том, что придётся посвятить жизнь навязанной цели. Но в конце концов соглашаются все — потому что понимают, чем грозит обернуться игнорирование своей сущности. Постепенно сны, если не научиться правильно их обрабатывать, перестают быть снами. Они начинают приходить наяву, во всё более странных, неестественных обличиях. Поначалу эти видения поддаются контролю, но постепенно захватывают власть над личностью. Они разрушают восприятие реальности, толкая Пророка на странные, дикие поступки. В Клерресе — школе, откуда я прибыл — сохранились записи о Пророке, так и не согласившемся на обучение. Он был старшим сыном погибших родителей, и на его плечах лежала забота о младших. Он посчитал, что не вправе их оставить, и продолжил работу на ферме. Двое из наших людей поселились поблизости, чтобы прийти на помощь в случае чего, и однажды к ним прибежал плачущий мальчик. Он сказал, что брат сошёл с ума, что вырезал всю птицу и весь скот, приговаривая: «Так надо… так надо…» Он завалил ферму трупами домашних животных, а когда его пытались остановить, достаточно было только заглянуть в пустые глаза, чтобы оставить попытки. Мальчика оставили в безопасном месте, а сами поспешили на помощь, но опоздали: он утопил деревню в крови. Сапоги скользили в красном месиве, а пророк стоял у колодца с забрызганным лицом, бесцветными волосами, прилипшими к вискам, глазами с полопавшимися сосудами и топором в руках. Он помахал в приветствии и крикнул: «Видишь, теперь всё как надо». Только смотрел он не на двух Пророков, а в сторону, туда, где никого не было.

 

***

_Смертный учит тебя жизни_ , — сказала Сисарква. 

Она привалилась к другому боку Падали, жмурилась и лениво помахивала крыльями. Потоки воздуха ласкали её шкуру.

Нижняя челюсть Падали задвигалась сама собой, а слюнные железы, сократившись, против воли выплеснулись в рот. Захотелось вновь оторвать Сисаркве голову, а не слушать монотонную человеческую речь, грозившую затянуться на многие часы.

Он ударил хвостом по песку и бросился подальше от человека, не обратив внимания на его удивлённый возглас. Сзади хихикала Сисарква и извивалась на песке, как большая синяя кошка.

 _А смертный прав_ , — мурлыкнула Сисарква, выглядывая из-за деревьев впереди.

 _Почему ты не съел его за это?_ — прошептала она на ухо, положив голову Падали на загривок. Она выпустила язык и принялась щекотать затылок, урча от удовольствия и от сознания, какая она красивая, здоровая и соблазнительная.

Человек давно молчал и не пытался подойти к сбежавшему дракону. Ещё бы — берёг свою хрупкую жизнь!

 _Мы бы тоже хотели сберечь жизнь_ , — грустно кивнул молодой дракончик, невесть откуда появившийся перед Падалью. За его спиной согласно загудела стайка таких же маленьких и грустных мордочек. — _Почему ты нас так обидел? Смотри — мы такие же, как ты, мы тоже не можем летать._

— Вы — жалкая пародия на наш род и не достойны жить!

_Ты тоже._

Мёртвые медленно подползли к Падали и Сисаркве и взяли их в плотное кольцо.

 _Зачем ты так нас обидел_ , — прошелестело над ухом, и когда Падаль обернулся, то увидел, что Сисарква уменьшилась, поблекла, а её прекрасные крылья повисли бесполезными крюками.

_Смертный боится, что ты утонешь в крови. Смешной, правда? Опоздал на много лет и делает вид, что не знает этого. А ты молодец — ты не утонул, а выхлебал всё без остатка, и не твоя вина, что больше не было. Наша кровь свернулась и засохла. У тебя белая чешуя, но ты ведь знаешь, что она покрыта пятнами, которые отмоются только с твоей смертью. Мы погибли зря, но я знаю, как себя утешить: ты сожрал нас всех — даже тех, кто был здоров и мог жить, пусть и не летать — но так и не вырастил себе крылья. Мне смешно, что ты навсегда утратил доверие нашей Тинтальи — и не получил ничего взамен._

Вокруг захлопали крылья, и стая с хохотом унеслась ввысь россыпью драгоценных камней — на вдруг раздавшихся крыльях, обдав Падаль дождём из песка.

— Ты… — осмелился прошептать человек. 

Падаль не дал ему продолжить:

— Молчи. Молчи и иди на этот свой корабль.

_Молчи и иди._

Дракон всхлипывал и подёргивал шкурой, пока человек смотрел ему в глаза, кивал, разворачивался и шёл прочь — медленно, словно с издёвкой.


	8. Chapter 8

Женщина Янтарь не носила перчаток.

Глупо, что прежде Фитц этого не замечал. Наверное, старался поменьше обращать внимания на все эти платья, вот и проглядел. Но в конце концов притерпелся, тогда и сделал открытие. Больше нечем было заняться, только пялиться по сторонам, пока Шут разговаривал с Зазнайкой, скромно сложив руки на коленях. Оба улыбались, но Фитц находился на корме и не мог слышать их беседы с тех пор, как корабль поставила блок на Уит. Непостижимым образом Шут определил, что Фитц смотрит на них, обернулся, что-то высмотрел в его лице и через минуту уже стоял рядом, опёршись локтями о борт.

Прищурившись, Фитц обнаружил, что кончики пальцев Шута по-прежнему серые.

Пристальный взгляд не остался без внимания.

— Заметил?

Фитц кивнул:

— Тебе больше не нужны перчатки?

— Не нужны. С годами Cкилл становился всё слабее, а вместе с ним притуплялась чувствительность. — Он провёл по дереву, из которого был изготовлен фальшборт, и прикрыл на мгновение глаза. — Я могу ещё что-то прочитать, но не думаю, что этого хватит надолго. Поэтому я больше не вырезаю по дереву.

Не вырезает по дереву, не видит будущего.

Фитц взял его руку и повернул вверх ладонью. Серые отметки выделялись чётко, но невозможно было вспомнить, стали они менее заметными или нет: прежде Шут слишком редко снимал перчатки, чтобы можно было вспомнить точный цвет.

— На вид они всё те же, только вот скоро перестанут работать, — ответил он так, словно прочитал мысли. На миг Фитц подумал, что Cкилл-связь, установленная однажды, никуда не исчезала. Но это было, конечно, глупо.

Взгляд Шута был устремлён в палубу. Он пока не отнимал руку, думая о чём-то своем, и казался далёким.

Не выпуская руки, Фитц подтянул к локтю левый рукав своей рубашки и прижал пальцы Шута к запястью, как раз туда, где раньше находился след его прикосновения. Шут вздрогнул, но не пошевелился, только его дыхание стало чаще и глубже. Фитц сильнее прижал его пальцы. Кожу под ними стало покалывать, как бывает, когда восстанавливается кровоток в онемевшей конечности. Кровь пульсировала в жилах, и сердце сделало несколько перебоев, чтобы подстроиться под его ритм. Шут потянулся к Фитцу по заново натянутой серебристой струне.

 _Что же ты делаешь,_ — говорил он, а сам свернулся клубком под боком. _Остановись,_ — потёрся головой о плечо. _Ты нас обоих погубишь, Фитци-Фитц. Если ты меня не отпустишь, мы исчезнем._

Куда это исчезнем? Опять у Шута нелепые идеи. Он видит то, чего нет, и хочет, чтобы его Изменяющий остерегался несуществующих опасностей.

Фитц обнял его сзади, стараясь согреть, а он то летел вперёд, то принимался метаться из стороны в сторону. Он лавировал в серебристых волнах, будто знал цель и путь к ней. Теперь он молчал, не пытаясь уговорить, и только спешил куда-то, а вокруг разлетались серебряные брызги.

Наконец он замедлил движение и совсем остановился. Фитц развернул его и посмотрел в глаза, тёплые и тёмные, и увидел, как беспокойство рассеивается, а зрачки затуманиваются томной поволокой. Мерно покачивались волны, и Шут откинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, ласковые и неторопливые. Фитц чувствовал их словно на себе, как будто был одновременно и им, и собой, и не мог разобрать, чьи волосы пропускает сквозь пальцы. Оба были обнажены, и Фитц не помнил, исчезла ли одежда миг назад или они сразу оказались здесь без неё. Возбуждённые, истекающие желанием, они готовы были слиться, когда Шут схватил Фитца за плечи и закричал:

— Отпусти!

Они стояли на борту Зазнайки, покачивающейся посреди Дождевой реки. На берегу росли ивы, от воды поднимался болотный смрад, вдалеке кричала чайка. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, а штаны стали слишком тесными. Фитц по-прежнему сжимал руку Шута, но теперь контакт был разорван: наверное, он всё-таки послушался приказа и отпустил. На запястье, на законном месте, снова блестели отметины.

У Фитца кружилась голова. Он прислонился к фальшборту, чтобы отдышаться, и неожиданно почувствовал такое же головокружение и у Шута. Против воли рот расплылся в улыбке.

Так боялся, что Шут рассердится, но он лишь смеялся.

— Ох, Фитц. Ты никогда не научишься осторожности? Ещё немного, и мы не смогли бы разъединиться. Нельзя так долго держать контакт.

Только что они избежали смерти, но страшно не было. Фитц восстановил связь, к которой привык и от которой пытался отвыкнуть долгие годы, хотя утратить её и было легче, чем потерять Ночного Волка, потому что он знал, что хоть Шута для него больше не существовало, он был где-то в этом мире, и даже если бы Фитц никогда не увидел его, одна мысль о том, что он жив, могла согреть.

Фитц вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд Шута. Кажется, ему в очередной раз удалось поразить Пророка ходом своих мыслей.

— Мне снова придётся привыкать к тому, что ты в любой момент можешь прочитать меня.

— И сделать это ещё проще, чем раньше.

— Как так?

— Ты передержал контакт, наши сознания едва не слились, поэтому связь гораздо сильнее, чем была… тогда. Ты ещё не пожалел?

Отвечать Фитц не стал и принялся думать о другом. Например о том, как называются деревья на берегу, которых он никогда прежде не видел, и может ли человек установить Уит-связь с живым кораблём.

Шут покачал головой и отвернулся. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по фальшборту, и Фитц ощутил удивление: ощупывание не дало ничего, кроме осязания шершавой поверхности.

— Что ты наделал, Фитци-Фитц! Я больше ничего не чувствую. Ты истратил последний заряд моего Скилла, теперь его хватает только на нашу связь.

 

***

Солнце светило в бок идущим гуськом всадникам, и с той невообразимой высоты, откуда наблюдал Шут, их тени были отчётливыми и узнаваемыми, в то время как сами фигурки сливались с жухлой травой и казались почти незаметными. Тени подрагивали на неровной поверхности, удлиняясь, сокращаясь и искажаясь — три тени ползли медленно, словно букашки, по равнине, залитой тусклым предгрозовым светом. 

Картинка сменилась другой так резко, будто перевернули страницу: теперь всадников показали крупным планом, и Шут разглядел старца, могучего воина и низкого толстяка с безразличным взглядом. Молчаливые и погруженные в себя, они позволили лошадям брести, опустив головы, и не пытались их поторопить. Гулко стучали по земле копыта, стрекотали цикады, один из коней зафыркал и согнал с плеча муху. Было душно, запах лошадиного и человеческого пота тяжко оседал в носу, и всадники были вялы и унылы.

Шут узнал их и вскрикнул.

— Что это было? — сонно спросил Фитц, но сбросил с себя дремоту, когда увидел, в каком состоянии Шут: он сидел в постели, тяжело дыша, волосы прилипли ко лбу и потемнели от пота, а широко распахнутые глаза глядели в никуда. Он снова вскрикнул, когда появилось очередное изображение: знакомый морской пляж невдалеке от дельты Дождевой реки и белый дракон, в нетерпении подёргивающий кончиком хвоста.

_Я жду._

— Я пойду, а ты оставайся, — пробормотал Шут и бестолково закопался в одежде, превратив аккуратную стопку в ворох цветного тряпья.

Ещё недавно Фитц стал бы задавать множество бессмысленных вопросов, постарался бы увязаться следом, а сейчас только кивнул, помог одеться и успокаивающе прикоснулся к сознанию: _иди_.

Дракон ждал на обещанном месте. Весь его облик выдавал напряжение, но он не сделал попытки двинуться навстречу или заговорить, пока Шут не встал напротив.

— Это было видение Белого Пророка? — обошёлся дракон без вступлений.

Не отвечая, Шут обогнул дракона, нашёл подходящий камень и присел.

— Это был сон, — заявил белый. — Я часто вижу сны, но не такие четкие и не такие примитивные. В моих снах много неясностей, полутонов и намёков, много серебряного потока и отражений в нём других драконов. События непрерывно сменяются одно другим, зрение, слух и обоняние работают не так, как наяву. При попытке сосредоточиться на каком-то объекте он растворяется или сменяется другим. Но этот сон другой! Ты видел, что он больше похож на воспоминание о настоящем событии. Я долго спал и всё это время следил, как всадники ехали по равнине, и больше ничего не происходило. Ты можешь это объяснить?

Только сейчас дракон повернулся к Шуту.

— Да, это сон Белого Пророка, — спокойно ответил тот. — У меня были такие же, пока я не научился с ними работать. Тогда я смог извлекать из них больше сведений.

— Но что он значит? Почему он вообще мне приснился?

— Эти люди сыграют свою роль. И то, что они ехали куда-то, тоже имеет значение. Они окажут важное влияние на тебя, а следовательно, и на весь мир.

— Это враги или друзья?

— Пока решить невозможно… А может, и потом не выйдет. Всё, что можно определённо сказать — эти люди важны для тебя.

— Ты ведь их знаешь, да?

— Это не имеет никакого значения.

Услышав эти слова, дракон первый раз, кажется, за всё время удостоил его вниманием и впервые же выглядел спокойным и безмятежным.

— Твой дружок ошибается. Ты не так самонадеян и поэтому понимаешь сам, что смертные не могут быть по-настоящему важны для моего рода.

 

***

Не стоило связываться со смертными. Вместо того, чтобы чётко ответить на заданный вопрос и затем уйти, он напустил тумана и стал постоянно ошиваться вокруг, то один, то с любовничком, не упуская случая пристать со своими наставления. 

Человек-волк не обиделся и не удивился. Он только наблюдал за происходящим, переводил взгляд с Падали на приятеля и не мог решить, надо ли вмешаться и если надо, то как.

— Подумай, я мог бы тебе помочь, — говорил бывший Пророк. — У тебя уже появились яркие видения, это значит, что если ты не начнёшь ими управлять, они могут вырваться из-под контроля. Тебе не понравится, что за этим последует. Я же уже рассказал тебе об одном случае, ты мне не веришь?

 _Он так беспокоится о тебе_ , — раздался из-за спины голос Сисарквы.

_А я только успел порадоваться, что ты давно не появлялась._

_Ну что ты. Я никуда от тебя не денусь._

— Я не обязан верить ни одному из твоих слов. Ты пришел ко мне издалека, потому что решил добиться чего-то своего. Я не верю, что ты способен меня чему-либо обучить. Ты два раза провалил свое задание и едва не провалил в третий. Из тебя не выйдет учителя. И знаешь, что ещё? Ты мне просто не нравишься.

С этими словами Падаль закончил ощупывать щиты бывшего Пророка, умолк, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и ударил в чужое сознание.

Защита истаяла, и обнажилось хрупкое, маленькое сознание смертного. Падаль никогда прежде так не врывался в человечью голову, и увиденное его напугало. На мгновение ему показалось, что под ним копошатся едва проклюнувшиеся морские змеи, а он боится сделать шаг, чтобы не раздавить их. Так и чужой разум оказался сложным переплетением паутинок, колыхающихся от легчайшего внимания дракона.

Но отступать Падаль не собирался. Он отключил восприятие окружающего мира, чтобы не отвлекаться, и осторожно побежал по паутинкам, считывая память и пытаясь разобраться в окружающем хаосе. Ему пришлось поплутать по смертному сознанию, пока система не разгадалась, и тогда он захватил то, что искал. Торжество разлилось по обоим сознаниям, когда Падаль впитывал одновременно карты разных масштабов и на разных языках, воспоминания об острове недалеко от пустынного побережья и хор голосов, от шепота до крика, одновременно дающие указания о плавании.

Падаль едва успел остановить себя и не выпрыгнуть из разума бывшего Пророка, порвав по пути половину паутинок. Вместо этого он принялся аккуратно пятиться, в точности повторяя маршрут в обратном направлении, пока не выскользнул в своё тело и не открыл глаза.

— …Очнись! — человек-волк искал пульс друга, оттягивал веки, прощупывал через серебряный поток и окликал через силу живого, а Падали хотелось, чтобы этот Пророк поскорее пришёл в себя.

Удостоверившись, что его друг жив, человек исподлобья взглянул на Падаль:

— Что ты с ним сделал? Когда он придёт в себя?

— Мне потребовалось одно из его воспоминаний. Я был осторожен, скорее всего, он не пострадал.

Падали понравилось, как сверкнули жёлтые глаза в ответ на его нарочитое «скорее всего», но, к его разочарованию, человек не зарычал, а присел на песок, устроил голову друга у себя на коленях и принялся перебирать его волосы.

Солнце проделало четверть пути, когда Пророк зашевелился, прокашлялся и выдавил:

— Фитц, мы идём на Зазнайку.

— Но…

— Прямо сейчас.

Человек-волк нехотя поднялся и помог встать другу. Тот обхватил его за плечи и потащился прочь, не оглядываясь. Падаль подумал, что, наверное, они никогда его не простят, ведь люди живут так недолго. Однако у него были мысли и поважнее.

Он всегда любил океан — ведь только там он превращался из недоразвитого уродца в достойного представителя своего рода. Чистая солёная вода не разъедала его когтей и не щипала глаза, в отличие от Дождевой реки. Там он мог самостоятельно добывать себе пищу. Но это было неприлично. Океан — место для змей, взрослый дракон никогда не станет злоупотреблять колыбелью, в которой вырос.

Но сейчас у Падали не было выбора… если он твердо вознамерился жить.

Дракон последний раз обвёл взглядом успевшие осточертеть виды, прислушался к рокоту прибоя, втянул морской воздух. Прощание закончилось, и он отправился к воде. Ему было приятно ступать по нагретому песку, пропускать его меж пальцев, и с таким же наслаждением он окунулся в соленую пену.

 _Теперь ты можешь не торопиться_ , — загрустила оставшаяся на берегу Сисарква. — _Мы никогда больше не увидимся, и мне так жаль. Я могла бы дразнить тебя не хуже, чем ты дразнил смертных._

Падаль не стал отвечать. Он заработал хвостом и нырнул.


	9. Chapter 9

— Вот где можно купить лучшие инструменты в Удачном, — Шут указал на лавку с вывеской, на которой был изображен молот, обрамлённый строгим орнаментом. — Я закупался только здесь.

Они зашли. В дополнение к дневному свету, проникающему через высокие окна, в глубине магазина горело несколько ламп, благодаря чему товар, уложенный на витринах и развешанный по стенам, был хорошо виден. Становилось ясно, что торговец уверен в качестве и не пытается скрыть изъяны.

— Ему это ни к чему, — согласился Шут с не произнесённым вслух.

Фитц прошёл мимо набора кувалд и молотов, затем пришлось взять Шута под руку и не позволить остановиться возле инструментов резчика.

— Чем могу служить? — подошёл хозяин лавки, молодой и приветливый парень.

— Мы осмотрим товар и выберем, — улыбнулся Шут, но Фитц почувствовал, что тому стало грустно: он помнил хозяина мальчуганом с перемазанным сажей лицом, постоянно ошивающегося в лавке вместе с отцом. Конечно, он не узнал Янтарь.

Хозяин кивнул и отошёл вглубь, бросив подозрительный взгляд на Шута.

— Тебе следовало надеть мужской костюм.

— На меня и раньше поглядывали, а потом привыкли. Смотри, вот кирки.

Верити сделал дракона с помощью меча и ножа, а Фитц и Шут придирчиво выбирали закольники, взвешивали на ладони и прикидывали, сколько штук надо взять. Солнце перевалило за горизонт, и Фитц успел проголодаться к тому моменту, когда они с Шутом пришли к согласию.

Хозяин уважительно покачал головой, оценив их выбор. Получив плату, он пообещал доставку сегодня же.

— Леди прекрасно разбирается в горном деле, — одобрил он на прощание.

Инструмент, как и было обещано, доставили к вечеру. Ещё пара дней ушла на прощание и сбор остальных вещей.

Путь до ближайшей Скилл-колонны занял не одну неделю. Фитц и Шут не торопились: даже те, кто любит ночной покой, редко желают, чтобы закат поскорее закончился. Когда корабль, переправивший их на материк, отчалил обратно, Шут снова стал носить мужскую одежду и говорить привычным голосом. Фитцу казалось, что стоит им остаться наедине, как разговорам не будет конца. Однако они всё больше молчали: изредка обращали внимание друг друга на какую-либо мелочь, а потом снова замолкали. Впервые настало время, когда их ничего не тревожило, не ждали дела и никто не собирался их убить. Можно было наслаждаться присутствием человека, который едет рядом и так же рядом плывёт по реке Скилла.

А потом их словно прорвало, и они засиживались до глубокой ночи. Фитц рассказывал Шуту о Молли и детях, о Чейде, Кеттрикен и Дьютифуле, о жизни в Баккипе и заботах Видящих. А истории о Клерресе и других странах, которых Фитц никогда не видел и уже не увидит, могли длиться до рассвета.

Они обсуждали драконов, их мерзкий характер и пренебрежительное отношение к людям — и насколько полезно знать, что есть сила, превосходящая человеческую.

Фитц высказывал беспокойство, как бы драконий род не начал вырождаться — ведь все следующие поколения будут восходить к Тинталье и Айсфиру — и приводил в пример, как близкородственное скрещивание губило прекрасные породы лошадей и собак. Шут разделял его опасения, и вместе они надеялись, что какая-нибудь драконица всё же захочет спариться с Падалью в воде и тем обеспечит приток свежей крови.

Ночные разговоры заканчивались тем, что взгляд Шута темнел, а голос становился низким и хриплым. Фитц увлекал его к постели. Шут охотно откликался на каждое прикосновение и, не сдерживая напора, седлал Фитца. Тяжело дыша, тот впивался пальцами ему в бёдра и двигался в такт, пожирая взглядом его гибкую фигуру и приоткрытый рот. Он всегда стискивал челюсти, когда приближался к грани. Тогда Фитц садился, притягивал его к себе и покрывал поцелуями шею и грудь. Излившись, они устало опускались на подушки, переводя дыхание и не разжимая объятий. Обычно брезгливого Шута совершенно не беспокоило, что оба перемазывались в семени.

Перед тем, как отправиться в Кельсингру, они заглянули в сад с драконами и навестили Верити. Он крепко спал, но Фитц потянулся к нему Уитом, прихватив Шута, и они погладили старого короля. Не просыпаясь, тот заворочался, как медведь, который во время зимней спячки может заворчать, если его побеспокоить.

А потом вернулись к колонне, обнялись и прикоснулись к грани, который была отмечена Кельсингра.

Стояла звёздная ночь. Шут вертел головой, зачарованный заброшенными, но так хорошо сохранившимися домами. Он вёл кончиками пальцев по стенам и жадно вглядывался в призраков. У него сердце замирало при виде таких настоящих людей, умерших многие века назад. Он всё пытался высмотреть что-то, заглядывал в их лица; Фитц ловил отголоски его догадок и предположений, но они ускользали, и Шут сердился и досадовал.

— Если бы ты не забрал у меня отметины Скилла! — наконец произнёс он и рассмеялся, перестав касаться стены. Жизнь растворилась, и город стал серым и безжизненным. Смех, начавшийся среди гомона людного города, стих в полной тишине, от которой обоим стало неуютно.

— Мы вернёмся, и ты узнаешь об этом городе всё.

— Я хочу найти площадь, на которой ты видел меня в короне с петушиными перьями и где я встречал Риалдера, — объявил Шут, и перед мысленным взором Фитца на миг предстала картинка, виденная много лет назад. А потом Шут заметил реку Скилла, и мысли о прочем выветрились из его головы.

У него перехватило дыхание. Фитц хотел проследить за его взглядом, но не мог оторваться от серебристого свечения в расширенных зрачках. Их руки нашли друг друга и стиснули пальцы. Волнение Шута затекало в жилы Фитца и разгоняло кровь, стало тяжело дышать. А потом время продолжило ход, и они двинулись к реке.

Драконы называют Скилл серебристым потоком, и сейчас появилась возможность убедиться, что они имеют на то основание: река Скилла сияла под ночным небом ярче любой драгоценности. Заключённые в гранит воды текли неторопливо и спокойно, отбрасывая сполохи на парапет.

— Смотри, вон спуск, — Шут указал широкую лестницу, ведущую к реке. Он сорвался с места и помчался, выделывая акробатические прыжки, будто снова стал королевским шутом. Фитц не успел опомниться, как Шут скинул куртку с рубашкой и склонился к поверхности, выставив на обозрение спину, покрытую шрамами. В то же мгновение Скилл-связь исчезла, словно Шут внезапно стал мастером и сумел поставить щиты.

Не успел Фитц нахмуриться и забеспокоиться, как Шут поднялся и пошел ему навстречу. Протянутые руки словно стягивали перчатки по локоть — серые, блестящие. Он засмеялся и схватил Фитца за запястья, заставив вскрикнуть от обжигающей связи.

— Пойдём же, — потащил он его к реке Скилла.

 

***

Небо прорезал тонкий серп луны, когда был совершён последний переход через Скилл-колонну. 

Вход в каменоломню охраняла девушка-на-драконе.

— Почему она не с остальными? — прошептал Фитц.

— Ждёт меня, — так же тихо ответил Шут и положил руку на колено девушке. — Помоги.

Фитц повторил жест и потянулся Уитом к дремавшему существу. Прильнув к сознанию Фитца, Шут почувствовал в статуе шевеление жизни. Он послал ей самые яркие картинки, какие смог представить: как после многовековых ожиданий девушка-на-драконе получила недостающую порцию Скилла и вырвалась из каменного плена, чтобы пронестись сквозь бесконечное небо и наконец насытиться.

— Узнала! — Шут не верил, что в ответ на его воспоминания Уит, заключенный в статуе, потянулся к нему навстречу. — Она узнала и рада меня видеть!

Фитц молчал, но от него тёплыми волнами исходило одобрение, и Шуту удалось уловить отблеск образа: каменный дракон с ещё не определённой формой жадно впитывает ликование Шута, помогшего живому существу избавиться от страданий и вернуться к естественному развитию событий.

— Нам ли судить, что такое естественный ход, когда мы столько раз направляли судьбу по новой колее? — подмигнул Шут и умчался вглубь пещеры, увлекая Фитца за собой.

Тот остановился на пороге, чтобы зажечь факел, но Шута было не удержать: он в темноте жадно ощупывал стены. Раньше он не понимал и не мог понять, какой богатый, сложный здесь камень, как переплетаются в нём нити Скилла и, словно струны, отзываются на алчущие прикосновения. У Фитца дрожали руки, никак не удавалось справиться с огнём — каждое открытие Шута заставляло подскакивать сердце. _А вот здесь, только почувствуй_ , — больше, чем говорил Шут, найдя чудесный камень.

— Нет, погаси его! — сощурился Шут навстречу факелу. — Здесь не нужно зрение.

И Фитц согласно затушил огонь.

 _Бедный Верити_ , думали они. _У него не было времени, сил и права насладиться этим великолепием._

Они нашли много, много драконов, заключённых в камень и ждущих своих создателей. У Фитца голова шла кругом от того, сколько их. Он следовал за Шутом, поражённый, с каким энтузиазмом тот ищет того единственного дракона, что подходит именно им.

— Если бы не ты, я принялся бы за первого подходящего.

— Помолчи.

Они изучали пещеру до изнеможения. Рассвет застал их в её глубине, где они в обнимку свернулись в углублении в полу. Сон прошёл в полёте среди полупрозрачных тающих драконов и завершился с первыми лучами солнца. Шут высвободился из объятий и пошёл дальше. Происходящее во сне ускользало, оставив после себя несколько смазанных изображений и смутное ощущение потери.

 _След остыл, но его ещё можно взять_ , — подумал Шут словами Ночного Волка.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Фитц. Он успел проснуться и встать у самого входа. Что-то в его голосе не позволило отмахнуться, и Шут послушно подошёл к камню, над которым Фитц поводил ладонью.

Шут тоже провёл рукой, улыбнулся и кивнул.

И тут он почувствовал чужое присутствие — не драконов, а кого-то очевидно живого и бодрствующего.

— Это Уит, — кивнул Фитц. — Три всадника направляются к пещере.

Шут распробовал Уит и прочувствовал этих живых существ. Только явственно различив и людей, и лошадей, он подумал о том, что когда-то давно, в первое посещение каменоломни, любые незнакомцы таили в себе угрозу, а теперь они даже не насторожились. Фитц тоже не испытывал ничего, кроме спокойного любопытства.

Одного взгляда на подъезжающих путников хватило, чтобы узнать видение, посланное когда-то Падалью в сон Шуту: это были Чейд, Дьютифул и Олух. Одежда, лошади, упряжь и оружие — всё до мельчайших подробностей соответствовало видению дракона.

Лица путников застыли от изумления, они не отводили взгляд от серебристого сияния Скилла, и Шут не смог сдержать счастливого смеха.

Он не ошибся насчет Белого Пророка, он встретил дорогих ему людей, и все вместе они сделают дракона, какого не видывал свет.

 

***

Падаль ночами плыл вдоль побережья, а днём выбирался на берег и грелся на солнышке. Питался он по пути: ловил нарядных рыб в прибрежных рифах, а иногда ему везло встретить крупный косяк. Однажды он откусил хвост небольшой акуле, и она сумела цапнуть его в отместку перед тем, как он её съел. 

На десятый день пути он заскучал. Вспоминая подсмотренные в сознании бывшего Пророка карты, он оценил, что ему осталось проплыть вдвое больше, если продолжить движение вдоль побережья. Пока линия суши вела точно к Клерресу, Падали нетрудно было придерживаться выбранного пути, но на четырнадцатый день он сломался.

Перед ним лежал глубокий залив с относительно узкой горловиной. Дракон сказал себе, что благоразумным будет так и плыть дальше вдоль берега, но он был слишком нетерпелив для этого. Он задержался у входа в залив наловить побольше рыбы, чтобы наесться впрок на два дня, а вечером отправился в путь.

Он размеренно рассекал воду, выставив на воздух глаза и ноздри, двигал хвостом из стороны в сторону, подгребал лапами, а крылья расправил параллельно водной поверхности. Бесполезные в воздухе, в воде они были почти столь же эффективны, как и здоровые; в результате Падаль скользил навстречу противоположному берегу, все силы тратя на движение вперёд, а крылья поддерживали его на поверхности и не давали погружаться. Не имевшие возможности натренироваться мышцы поначалу уставали и болели, но за время пути окрепли, и теперь дракон словно планировал на них, как альбатрос.

Когда солнце прошло зенит и начало путь к горизонту, Падаль проголодался. Сперва, пока он не успел далеко отойти от берега, ему попадались время от времени рыбки, но сейчас вокруг было пусто. Он плыл с открытым ртом и чуял, что кто-то тут водится, но жизнь затаилась в глубине, а ему не хотелось тратить силы на погружение.

Ночью он почувствовал кальмара. Слюнные железы свело судорогой, и Падаль сглотнул. Он был зверски голоден и давно не ел ничего кроме рыбы. Пока запах кальмара был далёк, он не обращал на него внимания, но когда аромат еды обволок всё его тело, дракон потерял голову. Он вдохнул и нырнул прямо к источнику запаха.

Кальмар превзошел самые смелые ожидания. Непуганый, жирный и такой огромный, что Падаль не смог бы съесть его целиком. Придётся ухватить его за оставшиеся после трапезы щупальца и волочь за собой, ведь не ждать же посреди залива, пока не сможет съесть всё. Скорость при таком грузе упадёт, но Падали даже не пришла в голову мысль, что можно бросить такую роскошную добычу.

Дракон рванул вперёд, откусил первое щупальце и проглотил его, не заботясь о том, что почти не почувствовал вкуса: у него будет достаточно возможности посмаковать это мясо.

Его подвёл опыт морского змея. Когда Падаль был личинкой, он оглушал жертву ядом и потому не вступал с ней в схватку. Пока он жил у побережья, ему не попадалось никого крупнее, чем его задняя нога. Это же чудовище было длиннее, чем дракон вместе с его хвостом, а Падали даже не пришло в голову, что оно может напасть, пока правое крыло не обвили щупальца и не потащили на дно.

Падаль бился в липких объятиях, вгрызался в холодное тело, забыв об обеде и мечтая только всплыть. И ему удалось вырваться. В боку хрустнуло, крыло отнялось, а вода наполнилась вкусом крови. В ярости дракон бросился вслед уходящему кальмару. Падаль вился по спирали, чтобы не попасть в струю, выпускаемую кальмаром, и отхватывал одно за другим щупальца. Противники уходили всё глубже, и вокруг наступила кромешная тьма, когда у кальмара остались только жалкие обрубки и Падаль смог наконец впиться в его тело.

Он плохо помнил, сколько времени трепал уже едва подрагивающую тушу, пока не разорвал её на лохмотья. Обезумевший от боли и гнева, дракон не замечал, что обидчик давно мёртв, а они продолжают медленно уходить на дно.

Когда он пришёл в себя, то задрожал от темноты, тишины и бесконечной толщи воды, сдавливающей его со всех сторон. Он чуял, что вокруг плавают ошметки мяса, но его органы чувств были недостаточно приспособлены к такой глубине, чтобы поймать еду. Он взглянул вверх, но не увидел ни проблеска света, а снизу, с боков и сверху долетали новые запахи. Кое-кто из обитателей глубин, о которых драконы не знают ничего, тоже унюхали кровь и плывут поживиться, понял Падаль и ринулся вверх, безошибочно выбирая во тьме нужное направление. Он плыл, как ему показалось, вечность, не обращая внимания на бедное крыло, на то, как щипала морская вода дырку в боку, но когда притормозил, чтобы передохнуть, его окружала та же темнота… Только внизу появились несколько тусклых зеленоватых огоньков.

Падаль рванул было снова, но заставил себя успокоиться. Он сыт; хоть лёгкие и молили наполнить их воздухом, но жабры давали достаточно кислорода для поддержания жизни. Мучило крыло и кровавый след, по которому могут прийти глубоководные хищники, но Падаль вспомнил, кто тут повелитель трёх стихий, и оскалился в недоброй усмешке.

Он поплыл вверх, на этот раз спокойно. Из-за раны он не мог двигаться ровно и всё время забирал вправо. Тогда он лёг на левый бок и направился вперед — к суше, и вправо — к поверхности.


	10. Chapter 10

Олух больше всех очаровался драконом. Требовались долгие уговоры, чтобы заставить его отойти от статуи поесть и немного поспать. В конце концов Дьютифул придумал стелить ему под боком у дракона, и это позволило избежать большей части споров. Постепенно остальные тоже перебрались в пещеру и стали наведываться в лагерь только проведать лошадей и принести поесть.

Дьютифул по дороге настрелял и накоптил множество дичи, благодаря чему можно было не заботиться о пропитании. Вечерами, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, круг Дьютифула разжигал костёр на пороге пещеры, ужинал и предавался воспоминаниям. Сперва аппетит у всех был отменным, а разговоры оживлёнными, но по мере того, как чувства и память перемещались в дракона, круг Скилла становился всё задумчивее и молчаливее. Фитц понял, как тяжело приходилось Верити под градом ничего не значащих вопросов, и оценил его выдержку.

А с кругом Дьютифула всё проходило иначе. Рядом не было посторонних, не участвующих в творении. Не нужно было из последних сил играть прежнюю роль, произносить лишние слова, уговаривать что-то сделать или что-то не делать. Фитц купался в атмосфере радостного предвкушения и гордости. Его жизнь перетекала в камень Скилла, чтобы слиться с жизнями других членов круга Дьютифула и остаться с ними навсегда. Почему он горевал, когда Верити покидал мир людей? Ведь тот шёл навстречу лучшей судьбе, какую только можно вообразить.

Ночами никто не работал. Когда создание дракона перевалило за середину, потребность во сне стала таять и постепенно сошла на нет. Фитц лежал в темноте, смотря на звёзды в просвете пещеры, и перебирал воспоминания, которые ещё не успел перенести в дракона.

…Стоило прожить столько, сколько прожил он, чтобы сейчас узнать настоящее веселье.

День, когда подъехали Дьютифул, Чейд и Олух, стал самым счастливым. Все были целыми, ещё находились «здесь», Чейд подогревал привезенное вино и добавлял в него ароматные травы.

— Кто же теперь убивает для короля? — спросил Шут, полулёжа у костра и отпивая маленькими глотками из походной кружки. — Бедняжка Розмари, я слышал, уже никуда не годится?

Чейд с Дьютифулом переглянулись и ухмыльнулись.

— При дворе появилась персона, похожая на нашего короля в юности. Она вызвала много пересудов, но все они оказались неверными — наш король всю жизнь оставался верен супруге.

— Всё так, — подтвердил Дьютифул. — Но моего примера оказалось недостаточно, чтобы исправить моральный облик подданных. Даже Чейд…

Старый убийца опустил взгляд, в котором читалась скорее ложная скромность, чем раскаяние.

— Её звали… пусть Лейла. Она любила жемчужно-серые платья, соколиную охоту и старого мужа.

— Который никак не мог навести порядок в своём поместье в Шоксе? — заинтересовался Дьютифул. — Так его женушку звали…

— Лейла. Незачем трепать имя славной девочки.

— Хорошо, пусть так, — кивнул сквозь усмешку Дьютифул. — Продолжай.

— В Баккипе праздновали совершеннолетие первенца вот этого вот юнца, которому мы по недоразумению помогли сесть на трон.

— Э-эй! Готов поспорить, это не имеет отношения к истории!

— Это имеет отношение к истории, к истории Шести Герцогств. Однако, — сдался Чейд, увидев притворно нахмурившийся лоб Дьютифула, — не меньшее отношение имеет и молоденькая Лейла. Она чинно восседала за пиршественным столом, вкушая лучшие яства и осушая кубки с прекрасным вином. Её муж мог бы гордиться достойным поведением супруги. То ли вино оказалось неожиданно крепким, то ли красотка не знала своей меры, но к концу вечера, когда муж, успокоенный её хорошим поведением, вместе с другими охотниками обсуждал достоинства соколов из Фарроу против достоинств соколов из его родного Шокса, Лейла…

— У тебя на редкость хорошая память, Чейд Падающая Звезда, — заметил Шут. — Теперь я вижу, насколько ты преуспел в занятиях со Скиллом.

Чейд опалил Шута взглядом из-под кустистых бровей — совершенно седых, — но не стал ни спорить, ни оправдываться за некоторое приукрашивание, а вместо этого продолжил:

— Лейла отлучилась ненадолго, а когда вернулась в пиршественный зал, обвела его мутным взглядом и направилась прямо ко мне.

Судя по всему, Чейд внимательно следил за так называемой Лейлой. Правда, в отличие от Шута с Дьютифулом, Фитц сумел воздержаться от комментариев.

— Она опустилась рядом со мной и сказала: «Я так устала. Уведи меня отсюда». Честно говоря, я некоторым образом опешил от такой просьбы, да и на «ты» мы с ней никогда не были. Но я списал все странности на выпитое вино и послушно предложил даме руку. Её ощутимо шатало, пока я прокладывал путь через залу, но когда мы оказались наедине в полутьме коридора, она хихикнула и ни слова не говоря обвила шею и припала поцелуем к моим губам.

— Чейд, старина, ты пересказываешь балладу или делишься историей из жизни? — поинтересовался Дьютифул.

— Что ты понимаешь! После поцелуя она взяла меня за руку и с улыбкой повела вглубь замка. Я как галантный кавалер не мог отказать и последовал за ней, хотя и чувствовал неловкость при мысли о муже, продолжавшем пировать. К счастью, мне не пришлось долго мучиться нравственным выбором: позади раздались шаги и резкий окрик, мне на плечо опустилась поистине медвежья лапа. «Что ты делаешь с моей женой?» — заревел старик, брызжа от ярости слюной. Лейла взвизгнула и, прищурившись, перевела взгляд с меня на мужа, потом обратно и, охнув, бросилась всё объяснять.

— Ох уж эти кокетки! У них на всё найдётся объяснение!

— И у Лейлы оно оказалось не хуже, чем у прочих. Она сетовала на слабое зрение, тёмный зал и выпитое вино, клялась, что перепутала меня с мужем, что у неё и в мыслях не было предать супруга. Она стыдливо опустила глазки и призналась, как ей внезапно захотелось уединиться с любимым супругом… Она не стала продолжать при мне. Ее стыдливые оправдания обуздали грозного мужа, и он только обжёг меня взглядом напоследок и посоветовал держаться от Лейлы подальше. А затем ушёл с ней. Надо думать, уединяться.

Чейд замолчал. Рассказ подошёл к концу.

— Что-то ты недоговариваешь, — подмигнул Шут. — История-то началась с молодого человека, похожего на Видящих…

— В следующий раз, когда Лейле случилось перебрать на пиршестве, её супруг уехал в свой Шокс. Так уж получилось.

Все засмеялись и принялись сплетничать о прочих легкомысленных особах, во все времена не оставляющих вниманием Олений Замок.

…Теплело на душе. Когда рассветёт, — думалось Фитцу, — я вложу это в дракона.

 

***

Первым ушёл Олух. Ни слова не сказав об этом, не попрощавшись — он вообще в последние дни говорил немного. Глухой ночью, пока круг Скилла ждал рассвет. Его втянуло в дракона — Олух исчез, словно камешек, брошенный в воду. По Скиллу расходились круги, а дракон стал сильнее и голоднее. Шут почувствовал, как Фитц вздрогнул и прислушался, но больше никто никак не отреагировал. Только вечером Чейд, а затем и Дьютифул, отправились следом. 

Шерсть дракона набрала цвет и даже на расстоянии в один шаг казалась живой, а не выточенной из камня. Шуту пришлось прикоснуться и убедиться в том, что пока перед ним каменная статуя.

— Он почти готов, а от нас так много осталось.

— Наш дракон будет самым сильным.

— Ночной Волк гордился бы нами.

Они смотрели на свое дитя, рождающееся не в муках, не в скорби, а среди любви и согласия. Интересно, многие ли драконы создавались вот так, под закат жизни, когда кругу становилось ясно, что великие дела остались позади? Или большинство, подобно дракону Верити, делалось как оружие, как последняя надежда?

Статуя поблёскивала чёрными пустыми глазами. Было что-то головокружительное в мысли о том, что континенты могут снова сдвинуться, земли — уйти под воду, люди — да и настоящие, живые драконы — уступить место новым видам, а созданный дракон будет всё так же ожидать, когда его накормят кровью.

— Пойдём, — сказал Шут и увёл последнего спутника из каменоломни, наверх, под клонившееся к горизонту солнце. — Смотри. Больше мы этого не увидим.

Снег слепил глаза отражёнными лучами. Прищурившись и привыкнув к яркому свету, Шут огляделся: безлюдные горы, заваленные снегом, с чёрными соснами у подножья, под глубоким небом без единого облачка. Фитц жадно вглядывался в окружающий пейзаж, и Шут ловил его радость от того, что последние часы проходят не на море, не в ярком ядовитом лесу, под палящим солнцем, а здесь — среди снегов и сосен. 

Как у той хижины, что являлась Фитцу во сне, напоминая о днях, проведённых с Шутом и Ночным Волком.

Память ушла в дракона, и теперь Фитц заново познавал чистый горный воздух, вдыхая его полной грудью.

Губы Шута тоже казались незнакомыми и удивительными. Шут наслаждался своим отражением в сознании Фитца. Сердце замирало от понимания конечности этого момента, и в унисон замирало сердце Фитца. Их последний раз был страшным и удивительным, с подрагивающими пальцами и сбившимися куртками, расстеленными на вершине скалы. Обнажённую кожу обжигали воздух и скатывающийся к ним снег, а лёгкие наполняло свежестью и запахом пота. Фитц жмурился, а в мыслях его был ночной сосновый лес. Когда Шут, уставший, опустился, чтобы перевести дыхание, до него донесся отчетливый, хоть и тихий, волчий вой.

_Иду, наконец-то иду._

Они вернулись в каменоломню, когда взошла луна. Дракон ждал их, огромный и невидимый в пещере. Они обнялись и одновременно прикоснулись к каменному лбу, позволив утянуть себя внутрь.

Никого не было рядом, когда дракон повёл мордой, прижал уши, обернулся и почувствовал, как оживает и становится мягкой шерсть на хребте, обретают жизнь мускулы, грудь наполняет первый вдох, а хвосту оказывается неудобно прижиматься к боку, как расправляются крылья и когти начинают скрести по камню.

Первые шаги получились неуклюжими — выходя из пещеры, зверь основательно приложился о камень. Однако постепенно он освоился с телом. Покрутил головой, помахал для пробы хвостом, разбежался и взлетел.

Он поднимался всё выше, с восторгом наблюдая, как горы под ним из необъятных громад превращаются в булыжники, а затем и вовсе исчезают в дымке.

 

***

Падаль в гневе ударил здоровым крылом о камни. Это всё, на что они годились — бесцельно дёргаться и цепляться за что ни попадя. 

Лапы он погрузил в прибрежный песок, а хвост болтался в солёной воде и колыхался в такт волнам. Отдышавшись и усмирив ярость, дракон поднял голову: песчаная отмель сначала была ровной, дальше на ней появлялись круглые валуны, а вдалеке чернели горы — голые камни без признака растительности. Зажмурившись, Падаль сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, но не учуял запаха пищи.

Он забил хвостом по воде, зарычал и пополз вперёд, волоча правое крыло за собой. Жалкая безмозглая ящерица, говорил он себе и на волне ярости сумел доползти до валуна, чтобы привалиться левым боком к восхитительно горячей поверхности. Откинул голову, греясь шеей о камень, почесал о него затылок и вздрогнул, когда жилы в плече натянулись, отдавшись в ране.

Крыло не просто сломали. Его выломали из сустава, с мясом, и оно болталось на соплях, а под ним хлюпала дырка в боку. Выгнув шею, Падаль заглянул туда и отпрянул: раздувающиеся и опадающие легкие были прикрыты лишь тонкими полосками мышц, подрагивающих от прикосновения воздуха.

Понадобился час, чтобы Падаль отдышался, успокоился и пришел в себя. Только тогда ему стало по-настоящему больно и страшно. Но главное — не это. В нём пробудился зверский голод, а с ним же начало нарастать по новой звериное же бешенство.

У него выросли никуда не годные крылья, но остальное тело было здоровым, сильным и способным к заживлению ран больше, чем тело любого другого живого существа. И голод был сигналом от тела — дай мне сил, и я стану не хуже прежнего. Только — вот незадача! — он был ранен, его вынесло на пустынное побережье и он был один, совершенно один.

_Тинталья!_

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/2/0/3120828/79491318.jpg)

Серебристая река всколыхнулась в ответ на его крик, по поверхности пошли круги и постепенно затихли, а ответа всё не было.

_Тинталья!_

Падаль открыл пасть, чтобы отгрызть сначала левое крыло, а потом и правое, и замер. Без крыльев он жить не станет, хоть этой пищи и хватило бы, чтоб хоть немного затянуть рану. Потом — в море, осторожно вылавливать мелкую рыбёшку, стараясь не бередить рубец, страдать от вечного голода и спустя много месяцев получить затянутый шрам… под тем местом, где должно быть крыло. Он никогда не сможет взлететь в небо и трахнуть Тинталью. Она будет извиваться в танце любви поочередно со всеми своими сыновьями и с этим, чёрным, а он — наблюдать с земли.

Впрочем, взлететь он не сможет и с этими корягами.

_Тинталья!_

Она была там, в реке, дракон чувствовал её присутствие, её горячий ум, отгороженный так, что не пробиться. Он взревел в последний раз: _Тинталья!_ — и замолк, отдавшись серебристому потоку. Его покачивало на нежных волнах, а спина впитывала солнце, до ноздрей доносился запах собственной уже тухлой крови, чуть не шипящей на раскалённом песке.

Когда солнце сместилось ближе к горизонту, Падаль переполз на другую сторону камня, чтобы не упустить тепло. По мере того, как розовело небо, он всё теснее прижимался к камню: если он не сможет поесть, так хоть согреется и протянет подольше.

Когда закат окрасил море и небо, Падаль понял, что дохнуть ему не хочется. Он сощурил глаза и слушал, как стучит сердце, как сплетаются голодные кишки, как подрагивает в нетерпении кончик хвоста.

Приближающая по небу точка его не интересовала. Падаль просто смотрел в закат, а она становилась всё крупнее и всё меньше походила на птицу, насекомое или дракона. Он запустил когти глубже в песок, подбираясь, как кошка перед броском.

Чёрный силуэт двигался не слишком ловко, его подбрасывало при каждом взмахе крыльев. Падаль оставался неподвижным, точно валун, к которому недавно прижимался, пока смотрел, как сквозь розовое небо летит к нему со свисающей из пасти рогатой тушей крылатый волк.


End file.
